Una vida nada fuera de lo comun
by Erotic Sensei
Summary: Temari nos relata como se fue enamorando de aquel vago del Konoha, claro que no todo es miel sobrehojuelas pero ella es una Sabaku No, por lo que podra superarlo.
1. Chapter 1

"UNA VIDA, NADA FUERA DE LO COMUN"

El sol calienta de nuevo en el Sunakagure, que sorpresa, me tire en la cama, sofocada por el calor, tengo diecinueve años viviendo con este clima y sigo sin acostumbrarme.

Resople, como deseo tener una misión, aunque sea una de las misiones que Orochimaru nos encomendaba, por mas malas que fueran.

Un decil golpe en la puerta hizo que me pusiera de pie.

-¿puedo pasar, Temari?

-Claro, Gaara –dije, estirándome para despabilarme -¿Qué ocurre?  
-bueno, me preocupas un poco…

-¿y eso? –Me extrañe, frunciendo el entrecejo –bueno, Gaara, no te ofendas, pero tienes a toda una Aldea que cuidar y ¿te preocupa la aburrida y deprimente vida de tu hermana mayor? Estoy bien.

-¿le dices bien, a pasar todo el día encerrada en la habitación, tirada en la cama? –Me pregunto Gaara a su vez -¿y el mounstro de tu novio? ¿Cómo se llamaba? Kuri o ¿como?

-Yuki –respondí, con una sonrisa –el no vale la pena, yo no soy alguien por la que valga la pena preocuparse.

-pero eres mi hermana…

-ya, olvídate de mi ¿Qué hay de ti?

Gaara dio un gran suspiro y miro hacia los grandes ventanales de mi cuarto y volvió a suspirar.

-la gente me sigue teniendo miedo –murmuro.

Enseguida sentí como el corazón se me arrugaba. Desde que tenía seis años había visto y comprendido con mis inocentes ojos todo lo que hacían a ese niño que era mi hermano y aun grande le seguían haciendo, burlas, alejarse de el, dejarlo solo…

Al principio le tenia rencor, por que gracias a el, nos habíamos quedado sin madre yo solo tenia tres años, pero me di cuenta, que con teniéndole rencor íbamos a lograr algo, así que madure y tome el papel de madre, a pesar de mi edad, lo empecé a criar con todo lo bueno que sabia, ha consolarlo cuando lloraba, calmarlo si se enojaba, pues estaba segura de lo que ocurriría si llegaba a un punto; pero todos mis esfuerzos eran en vano, todo mi trabajo lo veía irse por el caño cada vez que asesinaba a alguien o que no tenia piedad de alguna persona.

Entonces, tres años atrás, cuando regresamos del Konohagakure, mi cruel hermano había cambiado, no sabia en que sentido, solo lo percibía diferente. Cuando yo rechace el puesto de Kazekage y se lo dieron a el, fue entonces cuando Kankurou y yo terminamos de ver su cambio, era mas atento con nosotros y con todos los aldeanos, ya controlaba mas su ira, se acercaba mas a las personas y mucho mas conmigo, al parecer ese tal Uzumaki Naruto habia influido de alguna manera en el.

-¿Onee-San? –la pregunta me saco de mi ensimamiento, levante la vista y vi Kankurou agitando las manos enfrente de mi cara -¿el calor ya te sobrecalento el cerebro o que?

-oh…callate ya… -masculle, intentando darle un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Qué paso, Kankurou? –pregunto Gaara, con una leve nota de fastidio en la voz al ver que su hermano traia en las manos un rollo de pergamino.

-oh esto..,si…es de el Konoha –le dijo Kankurou tendiendole el pergamino –estan recordandonos de los examenes chunin , quieren que les enviemos la lista de los participantes de este anio y que nuestro embajador vaya lo antes posible.

-¿sabes quien esta diponible para que sea el embajador? –le dijo Gaara poniendose de pie y yo me tumbe de panza a todo lo ancho de mi cama, y abraze a mi Kyo-Kun (mi osito de pelcuche que lo tengo desde que naci)

-no, todos los Jonin estan en mision, o tienen alguna mision en puerta, y ser el embajadaor es un trabajo de mas o menos tres meses. –respondio Kankurou y de repente me volteo a ver -¿Temari, tienes alguna mision en puerta?

-No, gracias a que Gaara no me ha dado ninguna –dije, algo aburrida –¿que? ¿quieren que yo sea la embajadora?

-es buena idea, ¿Quién mejor que la hermana del Kazekage? –me dijo Kankurou.

-¿entones por que no vas tu? –le pregunte, empezando a enfadarme, si algo que no soportaba era que me mandaran fuera de mi aldea por tanto tiempo, bueno, me aterraba la idea de dejar a Gaara solo, en estos momentos, con el inmaduro de Kankurou y sus tontas marionetas –tu tambien eres hermano del Kazekage.

-si, pero eres la mayor, llevas mas tiempo de Jonin…y…eres la mujer…

-YA TE DIJE QUE ODIO EL MACHISMO, KANKUROU –grite y alcanze mi abanico de una de las esquinas de mi cama y me prepare para lanzarle un buen golpe.

-Ya basta, Temari –me dijo Gaara, con toda tranquilididad –yo no le veo problema alguno, llevas sin alguna mision por mas de tres meses, ya es hora de que vuelvas al servicio. ademas te tieenen mas aprecio a ti en esa aldea ¿recuerdas que una ninia te dijo que queria llegar a ser como tu?

-pero…-empeze.

-no discutas y ya, haz lo que te ordeno, reucerda que sigo siendo el Kazekage –me corto Gaara, con un tono jugeton.

-Hai, _Kazekage-Sama _–acepte, haciendo enfasis en las ultimas palabras, yo ya sabia que odiaba que sus hermanos lo llamaran asi.

-Bien, la mision dura aproximadamente tres meses mas vale que vayas preparada.

Salieron de mi habitacion y antes de que Kankurou saliera, y Gaara no me viera, le propine un coscorron, el me volteo a ver y le saque la lengua, teniendo un momento para bromear con mis dos pequenos hermanos.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Logre distinguir a lo lejos las puertas del Konoha, la tarde ya habia empezado a caer, se suponia que llegria en la maniana, pero hubo un pequeño contratiempo, al despedirme de Gaara, ya que nos habiamos puesto a platicas.

Suspire, la sola idea de pasar tanto tiempo en esa aldea era simplemente aburrido, no habia otra manera para describirlo.

Vi una figura muy conocida a lo lejos, cerca de la entrada, estaba sentada en el suelo, pero me vio y se puso de pie apidamente.

-¿tu eres el embajador experto que mandaron?

-¿tu eres mi guia? –le pregunte con una sonrisa torcida en la cara.

-vaya, cambiaste, dejaste esa minifalda por un largo kimono –murmuro, viendome de arriba abajo y le di un leve golpe en el hombro -¿te ayudo con la mochila?

-¿y de repente toda esa amabilidad, Shikamaru? –le pregunte en tono de burla.

-Asuma-Sensei me estara observando para que sea "amable y carinoso contigo" –me dijo, casi sin mover los labios –ahora dame tu mochila y no protestes.

sonrei satisfecha y le entrege mi equipaje, moviendo el cuello y los hombros ya que los tenia aarrotados por el peso de la mochila.

-bien, ¿Cuál es la primera cosa que tengo que hacer? –pregunte.

-según lo que queras –dijo Shikamaru, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos –despues de ir con Tsunade-Sama.

-¿entonces por que me dices que haga lo que quiera? –repuse en un tono de reproche.

-Pues por que me dio la gana. -lleve un mano hasta mi abanico y Shikamaru se alejo de mi de un brinco, no pude evitar reirme de el a carcajadas.

llegamos a la mansion de la Hokage y yo ya quiero sentarme, aunque sea por un momento, si no mis pies van a estallar.

-¡Bienvenida al Konohagakure de nuevo Temari-Sama! –me saludo Tsunade-Sama -espero que hayas tenido un buen viaje.

-Hai, arigato gozaimasu –respondi mirando de reojo las sillas que estaban frente a su escritorio.

-Toma asiento, debes de estar cansada –inmediatamente obedeci, quitandome primero el gran abanico de mi espalda-bien, supongo que el Kazekage ya te explico l o que tienes que hacer ¿no?

-supongo –extrai el pergamino de mi bolillo y lo puse sobre la mesa –esta es la lista de candidatos, pero es todo lo que Gaara me informo.

-¿¡Gaara es el Kazekage!? –oi que Shikamaru exclamo, Tsunade le dirigio una mirada asesina.

-veo que hay varias cos…

-Tu mision aquí, Temari-Sama –me interrumpio la vieja al que quisiera contestarle a Shikamaru –es ordenar todo el papeleo y ayudar a organizar las tres pruebas.

-Solo yo? –pregunte, sin entender.

-bueno las demas aldeas solo mandaron su lista de candidatos asi que si, supongo que si –me dijo, con un tono duro, deje scapar un gemido de entre mis labios –asi que, te dejare descansar y nos veremos maniana por aquí.

-Hai, Hokage-Sama –murmure y me puse de pie.

Salimos a la calle, el sol ya se ponia, era un bello atardecer, me abraze el cuerpo y suspire.

-asi que nombraron Kazekage a Gaara –dijo Shikamaru, rompiendo el silencio.

-Sip, me ofrecieron el puesto a mi, pero lo rechaze –conteste y el me miro raro. –oye es una gran responsabilidad.

-Crei que eras responsable, al ser la mayor y ser…mujer.

-hey, hey…no me gusta nada el machismo –le dije amenazadoramente. _aunque es verdad, desde que okasan murio tome su lugar _–creo que no lo entenderias.

-si, y si no lo explicas creo que menos… ¿adonde vas?

-Al hotel –respondi senialando un alto edificio.

-oh…si…esque te quedaras en mi casa –suspiro –Mendokusai –adopto el mismo tono aburrido con el que hablaba.

-¿perdon? ¿yo? ¿en tu casa? –pregunte, alzando las cejas.

-si, dado que duraras mucho tiempo en aquí, Hokage-Sama y Okasan se ofrecieron a que te hospedaras gratis, y que mejor lugar que mi casa…que es tu casa.

resople no me agradaba nada la idea de esar viviendo en la casa de alguien que conozco muy poco. _Tengo que matar a Gaara definitivamente_.

Llegamos ante una casa, algo elegante que olia a que alguien estaba cocinando, las tripas me rugieron.

-¿fue un mounstro o tu estomago? jeje –me pregunto Shikamaru, en un tono burlon.

-ja-ja-ja –me rei sarcasticamente, pero curiosamente si me habia causado gracias su mal chiste.

cruzamos el recibidor, el por delante, mis rodillas temblaron ligermente por el nerviosismo.

-¿puedes explciarme que significa que traes a una chica a esta casa? –dijo una voz masculina que sonaba molesta.

-Otasan…

-OH TEMARI-SAN YA ESTAS AQUÍ –grito una voz, esta ves de mujer y me vi envuelta en una fuerte abrazo que me dejo sin aire.

-okasan…tranquila… -escuche que dijo Shikamaru.

-Lo siento, losiento… ¿te lastime? –dijo la mujer que me abrazaba, ella debia ser la madre de Shikamaru.

-Yoshino…Shikamaru… ¿alguien me pude explicar que sucede aquí?

-bien ella es… -empezo Shikamaru.

-No Sabaku Temari, senor Nara –me presente –soy la embajadora del Sunakagure y su hijo es mi guia por esta aldea y Hokage-Sama me dijo que me iba a quedar con ustedes el tiempo que duren los preparativos para el examen chunin. –comente y el rostro de el papa de Shikamaru se relajo un poco.

-Shikaku, ya va siendo tiempo de que confies en tu hijo –lo regano Yoshino-San

-bueno es que despues de lo que paso co…

-OTASAN –grito Shikamaru, sonrojandose –te recuerdo que tenemos visita.

Mire a Shikamaru con mucha curiosidad y se hizo un incomodo silencio, el cual rompio el sonido de mi estomago al rugir.

-ai…lo siento, Temari-San –se disculpo Yoshino-San –ven vamos a cenar…Shika, lleva las cosas de Temari-San a su cuarto ¡Ahora!

Pasamos al comedor y nos sentamos. La cen estaba deliciosa ¿o era que tenia hambre? Me diverti mucho escuchando la conversacion de todala familia y extrane mi hogar, nuestras comidas por lo general eran realizadas en total silencio.

Terminamos y en la sobremesa me preguntaron acerca de mi vida en el Suna y con mis hermanos "dificiles" hasta que Shikamaru se quedo literalemente dormido en la mesa.

La mama de Shikamaru me mostr donde iba a dormir, me deseo buenas noches y cerro la puerta con cuidado.

Me puse mi mini-camison, me solte el cabello, me meti en la cama y abraze a Kyo-Kun, mi mente divago unos momentos en la familia Nara y desee que mis hermanos fueran asi, al fin me quede dormida.

_Ola a todos!_

_Agradezco los reviews dmeasiado y mil disculpas por los errores de ortografia_

_ustedes saben uno que escribe demasiado rapido y no se da cuenta de los errores que comete y se me olvida revisar el documento._

_Prometo que eso va a cambiar desde ahora!_

_Nos vemos en el proximo captiulo que espero que les haga reir... aunque sea un poco... no soy muy buena en comedia (ahh pero pregunten del drama y la tragedia? jjiji xD) _

Sayo


	3. Chapter 3

3

el sol me desperto, me voltee boca arriba y rescate a Kyo-Kun de debajo de mi. _asi que asi inicia otro dia en mi aburrida vida_

me puse de pie y cogi mi ropa y las cosas para tomar un bano y sali al pasillo.

Abri la puerta del bano y me sobresalte. Shikamaru que estaba ahí, y gracias a Dios que tenia una toalla anudada a la cintura.

-ahhhh!! –grito y me di la vuelta rapidamente.

-¡Lo siento, Lo siento! –me disculpe con voz estridente.

se escucharon unos pasos rapidos y la puerta que estaba enfrente de mi se abrio con un gran estrepito.

fue mi turno de gritar, solte todo lo que tenia en las manos y jale mi camison para que me llegara un poco mas abajo.

-¡Temari…!-grito Shikaku-san.

-¡Shikamaru…! –exclamo Yoshino-San viendo la escena de Shikamaru en el bano con la toalla en la cintura totalmente ausustado, yo, con toda mi ropa alrededor, sonrojada a mas no poder, intentando, vagamente, en bajar mi camison .

-¿Qué paso aquí…? –preugnto Shikaku-San.

-yo…yo…me estaba dando un banio, acababa de salir cuando se abrio la puerta y era Temari…y pues…la reaccion fue obvia ¿no? –explico Shikamaru ya que yo no podia hablar debido a la verugenza y el susto.

-¿entonces…fue un accidente?

-Hai… -murmure, reaccionando –lo siento…la proxima vez tocare, esque yo no estoy acostumbrada, por lo gneeral tengo un banio para mi sola ya que mis hermanos se levantan mucho antes que yo.

-bueno, no te preocupes…solo intenta que no se vuelva a repetir –me tranquiliso Yoshino-San, cediendome su bata para quitarme un poco el bochorno.

-tu, termina de vestirte –le orden Shikaku a su hijo qu seguia inmovil con su atletico torso al descubierto –y ayudale a Temari a recoger todo el desastre de suropa.

los dos adultos se volvieron hacia su cuarto y yo me quede en el pasillo, me agache rapidamente y recogi mi kimono, el obi y el sosten pero no encontraba la prenda inferior.

-vaya, utilizas de la sexy –dijo Shikamaru, me igre rapidamente y vi que jugaba con los delgados hilos de la prenda (que ya puesta cubria solo lo esencial) se le arrebate de las manos y solte un rugido de desesperacion, me habia ruborizado un poco mas -¡eres igual que Kankurou!

me regrese a mi habitacion hecha una fiera y aun algo abochornada, termine de vestirme en mi habitacion pensando en la escena _¡MAldicion! y Shikamaru habia visto lo que nadie sabia y Kuso…_

Fui hacia la cocina para desayunar, Yoshino-San me veia extrano cuando me sirvio el desayuno.

-Donde estaran esos chicos… -murmuro, secandose las manos –SHIKAKU, SHIKAMARU –grito y me dejo aturdida.

-Mendokusai, Okasan –dijo Shikamaru entrando en la cocina –bien, supongo que ahora si ya no podemos decir "Ohayo" con normalidad.

-Si, eso supongo –respondi, sin poder ocultar una sonrisa.

Terminamos de desayunar en silencio y de inmedato salimos para con Hokage-Sama.

Llegamos y su ayudante nos explico lo que teniamos que hacer.

-Bien, ustedes dos arregalaran… -se agacho y saco cinco enormes monotones de hojas –toda la informacion de este anio, idearan las preguntas para el examen escrito (igual que el de ustedes).

Tienen una hora para comet y de inmediato se iran al campo de entremnamento numero dos, con Anko y Genma para la segunda parte. La tercera parte constara de combates, al igual que todos los anios.

-te falto algo Shizune –anadio Tsunade llegando con otro monton de hojas –estos son los informes de varios ANBU, investigaron a cada uno de los participanres de este anio, para que no se repita lo de hace dos anios.

Baje la mirada y senti mi cara arder _demonios creo que no lo han olvidado por completo, Kuso._

-bien pueden empear a trabajar.

-Hai, Hokage-Sama –dijimos al unisono.

Shikamaru dio un largo suspiro y se sento en la larga mesa y tomo un monton, yo me quite el abanico y me sente a su lado, tomando tambien otro monton.

durante las cuatro horas que estuvimos ahí peromanecimos en silencio, bueno casi en slencio por que, pasadas dos hoas, Shikamaru se quedo dormido encima e la mesa y claro que yo lo desperte con un enorme grito. y algo que nos enojo mucho a ambos fue que ese tal Morino Ibiki jamas se aparecio por ahí.

-Chicos, ya pueden irse a comer –nos dijo Shizune, metiendo la cabeza en el cuarto.

-Hai –dije estirando mis brazos

-sera mejor que nos demos prisa y estemos alla un poco antes, Anko-sensei tiene fama de ser muy intolerante a ls retrasos –me dijo Shikamaru cuando enfilabamos por la calle.

-bueno, si se pone en ese plan recibira una agradable vista de la primer luna de mi abanico –dije con una sonrisa maiciosa.

-si, y yo salgo perdiendo ¿no? –me dijo el, que tambien habia sonreido.

-bueno si se mete contigo creo que le hechara un vistaso a la segunda luna –repuse _¿QUE RAYOS DIJE?_

-no dejare que una mujer me defienda.

-correcion…que una mujer te "vuelva" a defender –anadi, soltando una carcajada

llegamos a una pequena cafeteria y Shikamaru seguia sin entenderle a mi comentario.

comimos a toda prisa ya que se nos habia hecho tarde y segui a Shikamaru hacia el condenado campo de entrenamiento numero dos.

sentia que sacaria la lengua del cansacio en cualquiero momento sacaria la lengua del cansancio, el Konoha era demasiado humedo para mi.

-¡Llegan tarde chicos! –nos grito la examinadora de la segunda prueba –de castigo se quedaran una hora mas.

-eso es injusto, Anko-Sensei –replico Shkamaru y sonrei

-¿quieres ver algo injusto? –dijo Anko desde lejos y se fue haia Genma.

-¿Por qué siempre tienen que ser las malditas mujeres?

¡¡ZAZ!!

creo que Shikamaru no supo com oes que fue golpeado y lanzado hacia atrás hasta que me vio con mi precioso abanico en ristre.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso, Temari? –gruno poniendose de pie, sobandose la cabeza –si que dolio…

-como ya dije –guarde el abanico con agilidad y sensualidad –odio el machismo –puse una mano en mi cintura –vivir rodeada de hombres y sus comentarios, llega a hartarte.

un kunai se clavo a nuestros pies y Anko nos hiso senas para que nos acercaramos.

esa tarde solo intentamos encontrar una prueba que hiciera resaltar que se tiene que aprender a trabajar en equipo, pero, como es obio no logramos ponernos de acuerdo en nada, por que pasra Anko se necesitaban verdaderas ocasiones de peligro, Genma pensaba que raptaramos a uno de los companeros y que los otros lo buscaran, queria Shikamaru queria algo como Genma pero el queria acertijos, pistas, en fin que utilizaran el cerebro y yo solo los escuchaba e intentaba pensar en como solucionar eso tomando de referencia a ms hermanos y yo.

Llege a acasa de Shikamaru con la cabeza a punto de estallar y solo con el deseo de tmar un largo banio y meterme en la cama.

-no se como puedes soportar pensar tanto –murmure cuando cursamos el recibidor –mi cabeza estallara de un momento a otro.

-eso es por que no tienes tanta inteligencia como yo –comento Shikamaru sin pizca de modestia.

su comentario hizo que se ganara otro golpe en la cabeza, me disculpe con Yoshino-San por no ir a cenar y me fui al cuarto me solté el pelo y sin preocuparme por desvestirme me tumbe en la cama y me quede dormida al instante.

_**Ola!**_

_**espero y les haya gustado el capitulo tanto como para mi escribirlo (notese que Temari es geniiiaaaliiisiiimaaa paraa moooiixxx!!! **_

_** _ ^^!!**_

**_bueno los veo en el siguiente capitulo donde las cosas se empezaran a poner muuyy interreeesaaanteees_**

**_por que? _**

**_Averigualo en el proximo capitulo!! (*voz de comercial chafa*)_**

Sayo

Gracias por su reviews dejen mas!

Abrazoz talla Hagrid!


	4. Chapter 4

_4_

Paso un mes con la misma rutina de todos los dias, incluidos sabados y domingos, ir a la mansion de Hokage-Sama, cuatro hora escribieno, revisndo, confundiendome con todas las hojas y claro siempre despertando a Shikmaru, de irme a comer a donde fuera e ir a cansarme como idiota intentando realizar la prueva que Anko iba a poner de examen fisico, ayudarle a Shikamaru con sus estupidos acertijos y machucandome los dedos ayudando a Genma a construir las celdas para los secuestrados y sobre todo extranadndo mi hogar, incluso hasta el calor extranaba pero habia algo que me inquieteaba aun mas.

los ultimos dias, cada vez que veia a Shikamaru rn una de sus multiples facetas de ser el chico mas aburido, no podia evitar sonreir, incluso una vez lo habia dejado dormir, tampoco podia evitar dejar de pensar en todas las veces que se preocupaba por mi, de sus chistes malos y casi todas las noches se venia a mi mente la imagen de el cuando lo sorprendi en el banio, puedo recordar con exactitud cada linea de su marcado echo casi siempre esa imagen la acompana una ligera sensacion de vacio en el estomago como cuando bajas de un arbol rapidamente y mi piel se me erizaba.

ya casi iba a cumplir dos meses en el Konoha cuand ollego algo que jamas hubiera esperado.

-por cierto, Temari-San, Shikamaru-Kun –nos dijo Shizune-San antes de irnos a comer –el viernes es el cumpleanos de Tsunade-Sama –nos tendio a cada uno una sobre color oro –y, como ya sabes que no pierde una oportunidad par abeber, organize una pequena fiesta en su honor, sera aquí. oh y es formal.

-¿_nani? _–dije algo asustada. (¿como?)

-dije que era formal, vestido obligatorio.

-P-pero el kimono tambien cuenta como vestido ¿no? –tartamude y anadi al ver la mirada de Shizune-San –esque no traje nada mas que mi sencillo Kimono –estire la tela negra.

-Shikamaru-Kun ¿Yoshino-San es de la talla de Temari-San?

-supongo –respondio este viendome de arriba a abajo –pero claro okasan ya tiene alo de panza y de las –hizo un ademan con las manos, acuncandolas en su pecho –Temari-San tiene mas –Shizune y yo fruncimos el entrecejo –si, es de tu talla.

-bien, problema resuelto, Yoshino-San te prestara el vestido.

asi quedamos, ya que no tuve otra alteratica y tuve que aceptar, auque no me agradara la idea en los mas minimo.

el temible viernes llego, me bane y me sente frente al tocador, con la bata puesta, para que Yoshino-San se encargara de mi y de mi cabello. no me agradaba del todo la idea de no llevar mi habitual peinado.

me voteo de cara al espejo para que no me pudiera ver hasta que terminara conmigo, asi que solo sentia sus manos por mi cabello, amarrandomelo por aquí, haciendo un bucle por alla. termino con mi cabello y se paso a mi cara sacando brillo a cada una de las partes y yo mientras algo adormilada.

-bien hor a de probarte el vestido, Temari-San –me dijo zarandeandome por un hombro y abri los ojos.

Yoshino-San me jalo de la mano y me situo en medio de la habtiacion, yo ansiaba verme en el espejo y ver como demonios me habia dejado esa vieja… digo esa senora. entonces me di cuenta de que ella habia desaparecido y en ese insante de nuevo se acercaba a mi con un vestido largo color verde azulado muy parecido al de mis ojos, tenia un delgado obi color negro, pero, lo que mas me asustaba, no era de que estuviera demasiado largo par a poder pisarlo y asotar en el suelo, era el escote, oh perdon, ¡los escotes! el de enfrente estaba segura que casi me llegaria al ombligo y por la espalda, sabia que de no ser por el obi ese escote llegaria hasta el final de mi espalda.

-bien, ¡fuera bata! –me ordeno y yo la vi con cierto recelo –oh, venga –jadee un poco al que ella me la quitara de un jalon dejandome en ropa interior –no creo que tengas algo que yo no tenga… bueno aunque si un poco mejor que yo… -me dijo viendome escrutadoramente de arriba hacia abajo, me sonroje ligeramente –va a aver un pequeño problmita…

-¿con que? –pregunte con los dientes apretados. no me hacia ningunga gracia que me tuviera ahí en sosten y boxer.

-quitate el sosten. –alze una ceja totalmente sorprendida ¿Qué demonios pretende esta senora? –mira, el escote del vestido por la parte de la espalda dejara al descubierto la tira de atrás –la estiro y la dejo caer, haciendome algo de dano –asi que es preferible que lo quites. –yo volvi a alzar una ceja, sobandome la parte donde el sosten habia pegado –bien, bien, me saldre, te espero afuera, no tardes mucho que ya pasan de las ocho y media.

se salio de la habitacion y yo resople, mirando al vestido como si fuera mi peor enemigo, las cosas elegantes definitivamente no iban comigo, bueno si lo admito, soy sexy, pero elegante… eso jamas.

asi que ¡fuera sosten! y ¡bienvendo maldito vestido del demonio! me lo puse con cuidado y me moleste un poco al que quedara algo ajustado del pecho, ceni el obi a mi cintura y lo amarre en la espalda con un pequeño mono, suspire y me gire al espejo con los ojos cerrados, en verad me asustaba como podria lucir.

un ligero silbido se escapo de entre mis labios, mi pelo no estaba peinado con las cuatro colitas, que me cuestan mucho trabajo hacer, en cambio estaba recogido en un elegante mono, con algunos mechones sueltos en delicados rizos, el maquillaje simplemente me sorprendia, era realemente hermoso, ligero, pero la sombra combinaba a la perfeccion con el vestido y hacia relucir mas mis ojos y sin contar que el rimel y el lapiz le habian dado un toque de misterio. en fin, no me veia tan mal, el vestido tambien se ajustaba perfectamente a mis formas y casi no se notaba que me apretaba de los pechos.

al fin sali al pasillo con cierta timidez, jugando instintivamente con un mechon de mi cabello, entre a la sala, donde estaba toda la familia Nara, y me senti un tanto abochornada al que todos se quedaran con la boca semiabierta.

-Tem…a…ri-Sa…n –tartamudeo Shikaku-San viendome con los ojos desorbitados recibiendo un enorme golpe por parte de su esposa.

-te ves… increible –murmuro Shikamaru con las mejillas ligermente subidas de tono.

-bueno, bueno, sera mejor qe se vayan llendo, no quieren llegar tarde.

-¿ustedes no vienen? –pregunte con el entrecejo furncido y algo desconfiada.

-no –respondio Shikaku –esas cosas ya no son para la gente de esta edad…

-mas bien es por que te da flojera, Shikaku –comento Yoshino, dandole una dura mirada a su marido.

Shikamaru elevo los ojos al cielo y me hizo senias para que salieramos de la casa. caminamos en silencio, me sentia un poco incomoda, casi todos se me quedaban mirando.

llegamos al edificio del Hokage y la musica se escuchaba hasta la calle, varias personas estaban haciendo cola para entrar.

-espero que esta fiesta no se ponga peligrosa. –murmuro cuando era nuestro turno para entrar.

-¿de que hablas? –le dije detendiendome un en la entrada, tenia miedo, miedo de lo que Shikamaru habia dicho y miedo de cómo las demas pudieran verme.

-no, mejor olvidalo –me dijo empujandome levemente por la espalda.

entre leves empujones Shikamaru me llevo hasta la mesa donde se encontraban Sakura, Naruto y un ninio palido al que no conocia, desgraciadamente, los tres me miraron con asombro al tomar asiento y Shikamaru al lado mio.

-ouuu –exclamo Sakura viendome con… bueno no se como describir esa mirada, solo se que me molesto –te ves hermosa, Temari-San, ese color resalta a la perfeccion tus ojos. –se me escapo una risita nerviosa.

-arigato, Sakura-San –respondi, jugando incansablemente con un mechon de mi pelo.

-al igual que ese escote resalta tus…

-¡¡SAI!! –exclamaron Naruto, Sakura y Shikamaru

frunci el entrecejo pero sin embargo no pude ocultar una ancha sonrisa, que al poco tiempo se convirtio en carcajada, al ver la cara de Sai.

-Ohh… ¡Temari-San! –dijo la Hokage, acercandose a nosotros con las mejillas encendidas y un vaso de sake –si pudiste venir… -por el arrastramiento de lengua me di cuenta cuan embria estaba.

-Felicidades, Hokage-Sama –dije intentando tener compostura.

-bueno, bueno… solo… no preguntes… hip…cuantos –dijo con una sonrisa y de pronto tomo a Sakura por el brazo –Sakura… ven…acompaname…

-Maestra…deberia darme ese vaso primero… -repuso ella, y escuche como la Hokage replicaba algo inteligible y Naruto y Sai iban con Sakura para lidiar con una Godaime ebria.

-bueno, al mal paso darle prisa.

Alcanze una botella de sake y un vaso de una mesita de servisio, sirviendome de inmediato y dejando que el liquido quemara mi garganta de un solo golpe.

-¿bebes?

-de hecho prefiero el vodka, menos fuerte y un poco mas amargo, pero a falta de eso… -repuse encogiendome de hombros -¿tu no?

-no me gusta.

-ninio.

-¿perdon?

-¡eres un ninio! –exclame con una risita –te falta demasiado por conocer.

-soy tres anios menor que tu…

-¡con mas razon eres un ninio!

-para mi el termino ninio llega mas alla de solamente alcohol, tabaco o lo que quieras –dijo acercandose un poco mas a mi. Lo mire sin entender vaciando el tercer vaso. –eso implica –me quito un mechon de cabello de la cara –la batalla de dos cuerpos…deseando fundirse en uno solo… -estaba demasiado cerca de mi, un escalofrio recorrio mi espina y un liegero rubor aparecio en mis mejillas.

-empiezas a hablar como Shino-Kun, Shikamaru-Kun –dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas y me aparte de el de un respingo.

-ah, Hola, Ino –saludo Shikamaru a una de las kunoichis mas tontas que jamas haya visto en toda mi vida (aun me aucerdo de su pelea con Sakura-San y cuando nos "ayudo a Shikamaru y a mi a pelear contra no se quien que habia secuestrado a Matsuri)

-hola, Shikamaru-Kun –lo saludo sentandose a su lado y con cierto dejo meloso en la voz –buenas noches, Temari-San, te ves muy bien esta noche.

-Gracias, Ino, pero no puedo esperar ganarle a las flores del Konoha, yo solo soy un feo… espino… -dije llenando mi vaso de sake por quinta vez.

Asi que ahí iba a quedar todo, yo demasiado ocupada en una botella de sake y el platicando con una kunoichi de mierda ¿un segundo? ¿Estoy celosa? Vaya tonteria.

-¿quieres irte ya? –me pregunto Shikamaru, al que casi me cayera sobre la mesa, dormida.

-Si eso es lo que quieres… -murmure intentando no mirar a Ino con desagrado.

-bien, ya casi son las dos y según lo que se, pasadas las dos el ambiente se tornara un poco mas agresivo –dijo el, poniendose de pie –Sayonara, Ino.

-Sayonara, Shiamau-kun.

Salimos a la calle y pude percibir como las no se cuantas copas que me tome se me empezaban a subir, Shikamaru me tomo por el brazo, evitando que me cayera, cuado casi llegabamos a su casa.

-espero que tus hermanos no se enteren de lo que haces aquí –e dijo.

-pues no se enterararan si tu o alguien mas dicen algo –repuse con una sonrisa t me puse enfrente de el –y ellos me han visto en ocasiones muy… -respable un poco, gracias a la banqueta que estaba ligeramente mojada, y el me tomo de nuevo

De nuevo senti el esalofiro cuado me miro directo a los ojos, con sus ojos tan… peculiares… frios… inexpresivos… detonando aburrimiento.

El estaba cerca, demasiado cerca, y percibia como su nariz rozaba contra mi mejilla…

_**Bueno espero que este si este mejor que los otros, la verdad es que no se explicar muy bien como las personas se van enamorando (a pesar de ser una experta en eso) (si, tengo novio jaja xD) bueno, como ustedes son los lectores, ustedes deciden si le sigo o si mejor me dedico a escribir otra cosa o definitivamente me retiro de la escritura.**_

_**Nos vemos.**_

_**Un especial agradecimiento por sus reviews (o como se excriban jeje xD) a:**_

_**Konan-San**_

_**Lyra_Cullen-San**_

_**Yusha-San**_

_**Hio-San**_

_**Haruhi123-San**_

_**Titxutemari-San**_

_**ARIGATO GOZAMASU**_

_**Y nos vemos en la proxima, claro si asi lo desean…**_

_**Besos y abrazos talla Hagrid!**_

_**Mariam**_


	5. Chapter 5

5

Sentí la garganta tremendamente seca y el sabor quemante del alcohol se hizo presente, no quería abrir los ojos, sentía el sol quemándome la cara.

Me retorcí y abrí los ojos lentamente, el sol me dio de lleno en la cara, el dolor de cabeza se incremento, jale un poco las sabanas para taparme la cara y me percate de algo: estaba desnuda, fruncí el entrecejo y me fije a mi alrededor no era la habitación donde había dormido los últimos días, varios rasguños y marcas de dientes están por mi pecho y vientre, me incorpore y exhale un gritito ahogado.

Ahí estaba, inmóvil, placidamente dormido y totalmente desnudo, Shikamaru. Me quede con la boca entre abierta, las sabanas estaban muy enredadas, como si las hubiera destendido rápidamente y hubiera pasado una noche moviéndome como gusanito por toda la cama y ¡las marcas!

Me puse de pie y recogí a toda prisa mi ropa, que estaba desperdiciada por toda la habitación conforme el me la fue quitando.

Salí al vestíbulo de puntitas y logre llegar a mi habitación, respire aliviada y me vestí de nuevo, al mirarme al espejo me di cuenta que la noche de desvelo se notaba.

-Temari-San –dijo la voz de Yoshino-San que había entrado en la habitación y yo ni cuenta me había dado.

-ah, ¡Ohayo Gozamiasu, Yoshino-San! –la salude y me puse algo nerviosa.

-¿estuvo divertida la fiesta?

-Hai, mucho –mentí.

-salgamos al patio –me dijo con seriedad.

La seguí, demasiado nerviosa, el sol apenas estaba saliendo, me senté a su lado en una banca muy bonita al lado de un pequeño lago.

-se lo que ocurrió anoche, Temari-San –dijo y yo me hice la loca –no llegaron muy calladitos que digamos,

-¿perdón? –seguí haciéndome mensa.

-creo que conoces a Inoichi-Kun y su hija, Ino-Chan –dijo y yo la vi sin entender –Shika y ella han estado comprometidos desde hace mas de cinco meses.

Sentí como un cubito de hielo de deslizaba hasta el fin e mi cuerpo ¿el? ¿Comprometido? No, no, eso no… yo… ¡estupida, estupida! ¡¿Cómo puedo ser tan estupida?!

-así que ya va siendo que te olvides de Shika –me dijo en tono duro -¿desde cuando hay algo entre ustedes?

-se lo juro, Yoshino-San… -dijo con voz quebrada –jamás ha habido nada con el.

-entonces ¿Qué fue lo de ayer? –pregunto severamente.

-no fue nada, fue una estupidez, no estaba lo completamente cuerda y creo que el tampoco –casi grite, poniéndome de pie y luchado por que las lagrimas no salieran –si el esta comprometido yo no tengo por que entrometerme…

Entre hecha una fiera y me tope con el idiota de Shikmamaru en el pasillo.

-¿Temari…?

-¡no me hables! –Le grité, de inmediato tome un mechón de mi cabello y empecé a ensortijarlo alrededor de mi dedo –tu…tu… -no hallaba las palabras suficientes para herirlo -¡Rata inmunda!

-¿Qué demo…? –escuche que dijo yendo tras de mi pero le cerré la puerta en la cara.

No puedo creer que llegue a ser tan idiota, y por algo que se me esta permitido, y algo que, en primera, NO debió de ocurrir

El es totalmente distinto a mi, todo lo que yo odio en los hombres, pero si es todo lo que odio ¿Por qué me siento tan mal? Eche unas cuantas cosas en mi mochila y me senté en la cama, metí la cabeza entre las manos y deje que las lagrimas corrieran libremente.

-¡como te atreves a decirle eso! –Escuche la voz de Shikamaru gritar -¡deja de meterte con mi vida, Okasan!

-¡lo hubieras pensado antes de meterte con Ino primero!

¿Primero con Ino? Me puse de pie y limpie las lágrimas con decisión. ¿Así que solo era yo un "pasatiempo"? tenia que haberlo pensado desde un principio, otra gran sorpresa para mi.

Cuando me asegure que todo estuviera en mi mochila la colgué en mi hombro y Salí de la habitación.

-¡Temari! ¿A dónde vas? –me pregunto Shikaku, viéndome todavía con cara de sueno.

-A casa –gruñí y vi aparecer a Shikamaru que venia del patio –no puedo seguir aquí.

Me d media vuelta y se me cayo la mochila. Me agache rápidamente y lo único que se había salido era la foto de mis hermanos. Una línea apareció en la parte de Gaara, cruzando su rostro y una extraña sensación de vacío se apodero de mí.

-Gaara… -murmure, tenia un mal presentimiento.

No le dirigí la palabra a nadie y Salí de la casa, demasiado confundida y sintiéndome vacía.

Me detuve a las fueras de la ciudad y sentí que alguien me observaba, me gire y ahí estaba Shikamaru con las manos en los bolsillos y viendo el suelo.

-¿Qué quieres? –le espete

-Hablar.

-¿hablar de que? –exclame t sentí de nuevo un gran vacío –ya se toda la historia…bla…bla…bla…

-pero es que no sabes la verdad…

-¡y no me interesa saber la historia! –Exclame –meterme contigo fue un gran error.

-No…

-YA LAGATE DE AQUÍ –grite –TU ESTAS COMPROMETIDO CON INO… YO NO TENGO NADA QUE METERME CONTIGO, FUE UN EROR EL QUE PENSARA QE TENIA UNA OPORTUNIDAD CONTIDO.

-¿de verdad creíste eso? –me pregunto el, algo sorprendido.

-VETE DE AQUÍ –le grite y le di una bofetada con todas mis fuerzas...

-¡no me voy a ir! -insistió -¡ni aunque me golpees, mujer débil! –añadió al ver que levantaba de nuevo la mano.

-MULA TERCA –le grite y me zarandeé para soltarme de el – ¡DAI KAMATACHI NO JUTSU! –Exclame sacando mi abanico de inmediato, exasperándome mas de el.

El ataque lo había golpeado, al fin salí corriendo, rechinando los dientes.

Seguí corriendo a pesar de que las lágrimas me nublaban la vista, cuando escuche algunos pasos y me acerque a los originadores de los pasos.

_**Konnichi-wa lectores!!**_

_**Jaja me siento orgullosa de cuantos reviews puedo juntar n.n**_

_**Jaja**_

_**Bueno, el proximo capitulo tendra que esperar un poco ha llegado la fecha para el examen de admisión a la preparatoria por lo que tengo que prepararme un poquitín mas.**_

_**Asi que los veo el miércoles o a mas tardar el viernes!**_

_**Sayo!!**_

_**Dejen reviews a este capitulo que me quedo algo raro**_

_**Jaja no se de donde me salio que Temari llamara a Shikamaru "rata inmunda" creo que le quedaba algo mas… pero… jaja no tenia cerebro (*inner de akkiotakugirl* ahh pero si tenias cerebro para que esa vieja le lanzara un Jutsu a mi amor, mi esposo, mi vida, mi rey del Konoha…)**_

_**Ustedes que opinan?**_

_**Bueno los dejo!**_

_**Mariam**_


	6. Chapter 6

Seguí corriendo a pesar de que las lágrimas me nublaban la vista cuando escuche algunos pasos, fui hacia donde parecía provenir y me tope con Kakashi, Sakura y Naruto

-¡Temari-San! –Exclamo Sakura -¿ya te enteraste?

-¿enterarme de que? –pregunte confundida e intentando controlarme.

-secuestraron a Gaara-Kun –informo Kakashi.

-¿Qué? –Exclame -¿Cuándo? ¿Quién?

-no lo sabemos aun –respondió.

¿Gaara? ¿Secuestrado? Mi día no puede empeorar, el nudo en mi garganta se incremento, e hice ademán de salir corriendo.

-si nos apresuramos, llegaremos en menos de dos días, además necesitaremos un guía por el Sunakagure.

-Hai –accedí, intentando no sonar desesperada.

Echamos a correr de inmediato, mi corazón se agitaba rápidamente, mi hermano, en manos de alguien que podría hacerle lo peor, mi vulnerable hermano…

Maldición, si tan solo no le hubiera hecho caso de ir al Konoha, tal vez no hubiera ocurrido esto, o, hubiera hecho lo posible por evitarlo y no hubiera sufrido el engaño de Shikamaru ¡_Dios… Temari, no pienses en Shikamaru ahora!_

_-Venga, Gaara, sonríe –_empecé a recordar _–el que seas el Kazekage es un gran honor._

_-pues si, lo se, pero no cuando tu propia aldea te tiene miedo –repuso el y yo forcé una sonrisa._

_-pero con el tiempo veras la magnifica persona que eres –lo abrasé -¡ay! ¡Recordé que no te gustan lo abrazos!_

Si no hubiera seguido su consejo, no tendría el pecho tan oprimido, no tendría esas enormes ganas de llorar.

_-no me importa que no me sientas como tu hermana, Gaara, eso no quita el hecho de que tenemos la misma sangre._

_-yo no necesito la ayuda de nadie-gruño –admítelo, Temari, tu también te unes al grupo de los que me odia ¿o no?_

_-¿yo odiarte? –exclame y empecé a jugar con mi cabello –Si, Gaara, puede que si, pero solo al principio, si te odiara ¿crees que habría hecho todo lo posible por que fueras feliz? ¿De convencer a la gente que eres una buena persona, fueran más amables contigo? Gaara, te amo, debes de saber eso._

Mi hermano, mi cruel hermano… apreté el paso un poco más. Gaara, perdóname, no debo de ser tan idiota, tu lo dijiste, tengo que ser tan fuerte como tu, mi padre, mi madre. No debo dejar que algo me derrumbe fácilmente… no debo…

_-¡venga, Gaara! Dile todo lo que sientes a Matsuri…_

_-Tem, muy apenas se lo que siento…no se lo que es…_

_-pues yo si se que es… -respondí con una amplia sonrisa –se llama amor._

_-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?_

_-a ver, dime lo que siente…_

_-Unas enormes ganas de besarla, tomarla en tus brazos y… -tercio Kankurou._

_-¡no seas idiota! ¡Esto es serio! –exclame._

_-Bueno, te recuerdo que Gaara, aquí presente –añadió con tono de abogado –es un hombre… -se "disculpo"_

_-¿y que tiene que ver con que yo sea hombre? –se extraño Gaara._

_-pues que todo hombre… cuando llega a cierta edad… -repuso, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y una mirada extraña._

_-NO QUIERO OÍR ESO, Kankurou, TE RECUERDO QUE HAY UNA DAMA PRESENTE –grite._

_-yo no veo ninguna…_

_-¡SERÁS IDIOTA! –tome rápidamente el abanico ante la mirada brillosa de Gaara._

Nada en este día puede empeorar, definitivamente. Kakashi se empeño en detenerse a descansar, una parte de mí si quería pero otra no, desgraciadamente la primera parte gano.

Seguimos avanzando y yo con el corazón en un puno, para variar, empezó una tormenta de arena cuando apenas llevábamos apenas unos kilómetros en el desierto.

Me mantuve apacible, aunque por dentro gritaba, lloraba, pateaba, fingí que dormía pero mi mente no estaba a gusto, sabia que algo malo estaba ocurriendo, no solo lo de Gaara, era algo mas… ¡maldito estrés!


	7. Chapter 7

Al fin llegamos ami aldea, afuera estaba Baki-Sama, esperando por nosotros

-¡que bueno que llegaron, Kankurou estaba empeorando! –dijo en cuanto nos acercamos a el.

-¡QUE KANKUROU ESTA HERIDO! –Dios…esto no me puede estar pasando a mí.

Salí corriendo precedida por los demás, entre como rayo al hospital y casi golpeo a la pobre recepcionista, hasta que Baki-Sama me tomo por los hombros y me condujo hasta una sala de operaciones.

Entre y Kankurou se veía tan… insignificante, tendido en esa fría y dura mesa, respire hondo t me acerque a el, estaba temblando, escuche que los demás decían algo, pero no los escuchaba, veía a mi hermano, como cuando era mas niño, tantas veces que fuer a dar al hospital por no cuidarse al entrenar con sus marionetas, solo me faltaba la pequeña mano de Gaara y los sórdidos regaños de mi padre.

Unas delicadas manos me quitaron del lado de mi hermano.

-no te preocupes, Temari-San… yo cuidare de el –me dijo Sakura –ve con los demás.

Me aleje de su lado y me senté en una banca afuera de la sala de operaciones.

Los demás se veían tranquilos, claro como ellos no tenían un hermano a punto de morir y otro secuestrado, resople y sin darme cuenta de nuevo estaba jugando con mi cabello, nerviosamente. Pasaron segundos, minutos, horas, muchas largas horas, hasta parecía que habían hecho que los relojes corrieran mas despacio.

-Temari-San –me llamo Sakura, me puse de pie de un brinco –he extraído la mayor parte del veneno de su cuerpo, estará bien, puedes pasar a verlo, yo conseguiré algunas plantas para hacerle un antídoto auxiliar… Chiyo-baasama ¿gusta acompañarme?

Entre como de rayo a la sala y Baki-Sama me detuvo.

-Necesitamos todas las manos posibles, Temari…

-pero…

-tendrás tiempo de verlo después, el si vivirá –repuso jalándome por el brazo –ahora hay que preocuparnos por Gaara.

Al escuchar estas palabras deje de oponer la ligera resistencia y lo acompañe hasta la mesa del consejo, donde ya estaban unos cuantos shinobis más.

-bien, un paso enfrente todos los Jonin –nos dijo y avancé al frente, seguida de unos cuantos mas –ya saben, equipos de cuatro o mas, de preferencia chunin y Jonin si no completan…

Empezaron a asigna a los grupos y darles sus misiones, entonces me percate de algo…

-¡¿están enviando a todos los equipos a lugares que ya fueron atacados antes?! –exclame

-por supuesto, Temari-Sama, si secuestraron a nuestro Kazekage es por que planean dañar a todo el Suna.

-¡¿DAÑAR A TODO EL SUNA!? –repetí con voz chillona, ¡estos shinobis son tan idiotas! –Gaara fuer secuestrado por Akatzuki ¿lo recuerdan? Y según lo que Hatake Kakashi me dijo, solo lo quieren a el por tener al Shukaku dentro ¡piensen un poco! ¡Deberían de estar mandando a todos a buscar a Gaara! –espete.

-Temari-San, tiene razón –secundó Matsuri, cual voz sonaba como si estuviera resfriada –No podemos perder tiem…

-¡no permitiré que se opongan a las ordenes! –exclamo un consejero anciano

-¡al diablo con las ordenes! –exclame acercándome a el -¡estamos hablando de mi hermano! ¡De su Kazekage! –le grité, empezando a desesperarme.

-un Kazekage quien nadie quiere.

-¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS DICIENDO? –Brame tomándolo por el cuello –AHORA, ESCÚCHAME MUY BIEN, PAPAFRITA –lo acerque mas a mi cara, el resoplaba y farfullaba, intentando soltarse –VAS A MANDAR A TODOS LO EQUIPOS, INCLUIDOS EL EQUIPO DE KAKASHI, EN BUSCA DE GAARA.

-¡Temari, suéltalo! –me ordeno Baki-Sama pero no le hice caso -¡Ahora mismo!

Dude unos instantes pero lo solté bruscamente, el viejo trastabillo y cayo en una silla.

-¡por consecuencia tendrás que ir a vigilar la fortaleza! –me grito Baki-Sama

-¿COMO? –exclame, incrédula.

-tal y como me oíste, tu y tu equipo vigilaran esa fortaleza y todo gracias a ti.

-Kuso… -masculle.

-Recuérdalo, Temari, ordenes son ordenes.

-Hai, Baki-Sama –murmure apretando los dientes y llevando un mano hacia ami abanico –Bien, ¡síganme! ¡ Y no se queden atrás! –les grite al pobre equipo tan fuerte que retrocedieron un poco.

Partimos inmediatamente ¡Genial! ¡Por mi gran bocota ahora ibamos a proteger a un lugar que no era posible que atacaran ni unos mosquitos! Soy una idiota, idiota, completamente estupida. Tengo que protegerte, Gaara, no proteger a ese viejo armatoste.

-Temari-Sensei –me llamo Matsuri -¿de verdad crees que no nos ataquen?

-como ya lo dije, claro que no –repuse, viendo con desprecio a la gran construcción llena de arena –pero ordenes son ordenes.

*****************************************************************************

_**¡Hola de nuevo queridos lectores!**_

_**Lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto en subir un nuevo capitulo pero ya ven que de regalo son dos de un solo jalon jaja ^^.**_

_**Bien espero que os haya gustado, creo que puse a Temari demasiado… impulsiva y agresiva, pero en cierta manera se parece a mi ( si lo admito, así soy de gritona, no me importa quien sea, yo defiendo lo que pienso) se preguntaran ¿Por qué siempre ella esta jugando con su pelo? Bueno también es otra actitud mía y cosa que descubriran el por que lo hago un poco mas adelante… **_

_**Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado del 2x1 y ¡ahora si lo corregí! Jaja para que vean que si les hago caso a sus reviews!**_

_**Un especial saludo a Naara-No-Temari, es buena escritora se las recomiendo y su historia "Una vida muy problemática" o la que me hizo llorar "con mi mano derecha" bueno ahora si los dejo se me acabaron las dedicatorias aaahhh siii me faltaba titxtemari-Sensei, gracias por tus reviews!! Agradezco mucho eso.**_

_**Bien los dejo, buenas noches y échenme chakra bueno para poder quedar en la prepa!!**_

_**Los quiero un montonal!!**_

_**=* besos**_

_**Mariam^^**_


	8. Chapter 8

Vigilamos ese lugar por dos largos días sin tener noticias de nada, sin ver ni siquiera un ratón que estuviera ahí para atacarnos, cada segundo volteaba hacia el horizonte esperando ver venir a alguien que nos dijera que Gaara estaba bien, la sensación en mi pecho, de que algo me faltaba, no me auguraba nada bueno.

Al tercer día escuche el agudo grito de Matsuri y me levante de un salto y fui hacia donde estaba ella.

-¿Qué pasa? –inquirí, ella solo me tendió un pergamino sin poder pronunciar una palabra y con los ojos vidriosos.

Lo abrí rápidamente y comencé a leer:

_Temari:_

_Gaara a regresado, esta bien, aunque lamento decir que Chiyo-Baasama murió por revivir nuestro hermano._

_Baki-Sama te ordena que regreses de inmediato ya que todo el peligro ya paso y Gaara ansia verte, el esta muy cambiado… ya lo veras cuando vuelvas, no puedo explicar nada mas._

_Kankurou_

De inmediato sentí que un enorme peso se me quitaba de encima, sentía que me elevaría del suelo ya que me sentía henchida de felicidad, abandone de inmediato la instalación y eche a correr lo mas rápido que pude.

Llegamos en muy poco tiempo, de nuevo entre como bólido al hospital y casi choco con Sakura-San, la cual abrase fuertemente.

-Arigato, Arigato, Arigato –repetí sin parar.

-esta bien, el esta bien –repuso ella soltándome –Gaara esta dentro, quiere verte.

No lo pensé dos veces mas, entre y al verlo ahí sentado, luciendo como siempre no pude evitar romper a llorar.

-¡Temari…tu…tu estas llorando! –exclamo Kankurou sorprendido.

-¡Cállate que si tengo sentimientos! –Dije con voz quebrada, fui hacia Gaara, Kankurou se encogió pensando que iba a golpearlo, y lo abrase tan fuerte que sentí que le sacaría los ojos -¡oh…Gaara! –le llene la cara de besos.

-tranquila, Temari, ya estoy aquí –me dijo el al oído y también me abrazo, yo llore mas fuerte –no me iré.

-Te quiero tanto, perdóname, perdóname…. Debí de haber estado aquí, perdóname…

-yo no tengo que perdonarte nada…

-soy una…tonta…tonta…

-Ya basta, Temari –me dijo firmemente –dejemos todo esto en el pasado ¿Quieres…?

-Si, si…Kuso… -murmure seperandome de el y limpiándome las lagrimas.

Despedimos a los del Konoha esa misma tarde puesto que Kakashi necesitaba que lo internaran urgentemente, mi re con especial aprensión a Naruto, jamás pensé que alguien como el iba a poder ayudarnos (bueno ya nos había ayudado una vez, pero no era nada comparado con los Akatzuki) ni mucho menos pensaba que el haría conciencia en Gaara.

Pasado todo el atrejeo del secuestro y el rescate de Gaara mi mente tuvo algo mas en que pensar, el engaño de Shikamaru y en como rayos me pude enamorar de el, aunque bueno "enamorar" era una palabra muy fuerte para referirme a lo que sentía por ese bastardo.


	9. Chapter 9

Paso una semana y yo no salía de mi cuarto ni siquiera para comer, Sakurako-San (mi sirvienta por así decirlo) me tenia que llevar la comida y yo siempre la dejaba intacta.

Me sentía usada, triste _¡como odio a Shikamaru! ¡Si el jamás se hubiera metido en mi vida yo no estaría hasta el fondo del abismo!_

Me hice bolita y mordí la almohada, esperando que las lágrimas volvieran a salir ya que últimamente estaban llegando a mi mente imágenes de la fatídica noche, justo como acababa de suceder.

_-E__res hermosa… -susurro en mi oído justo antes de penetrarme –eres la mas hermosa del todo el Suna… y por eso te quiero tanto…_

_Al sentirlo dentro de mi, sentí un arranque de placer y empecé a gemir delicadamente, lo abrasé con mas ímpetu, arañándole la espalda y gimiendo en su oído, haciendo que todos los vellos de su cuerpo estuvieran erizados, sus caricias me volvían loca._

_¡Debo de dejar de pensar en eso! _Me reprimí. Mordí la almohada y las lágrimas la humedecieron. Un débil golpe en la puerta se escucho.

-¿Temari? –escuche la voz de Kankurou.

-Largo –le ordene con voz llorosa

-Por favor… -insistió –estamos preocupados.

-¡No tengo nada! ¡Ahora vete de aquí! –exclame

Me puse boca abajo y alcancé un pañuelo de la mesita de noche.

-Temari… -me llamo la voz de Gaara, esta vez -¿puedo pasar?

-¡Ya les dije que estoy bien! –Repeti -¡Váyanse! ¡Quiero estar sola! Necesito estar sola…

-Tem, no me obligues a tirar la puerta –me advirtió Gaara.

Me puse de pie con enojo y abrí la puerta de golpe.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-No es nada… -repuse de mal talante y jugando con el mechón de mi pelo, volví a la cama –solo necesito estar sola.

-Algo te ocurre… -insistió Gaara y los dos se sentaron en mi cama –además hoy empieza la feria de la Aldea.

-¿¡Y a mi que?! –exclame incorporándome.

-Temari, no puedes permanecer el resto de tus días aquí, los tres tenemos que inaugurar los juegos… ¿paso algo en el Konoha?

-¡No menciones a ese endemoniado lugar!

-¡Deja de engañarte! –Me grito Gaara –pesa lo que haya pasado no puedes quedarte así.

-Fui usada, Gaara… si tan solo conocieras el corazón de una mujer –murmure, mordiéndome el labio.

-Me decepcionas, Tem, siempre te vi como una mujer fuerte, que superaba rápido las tormentas y ahora por un simple viento…

Me limpio una lágrima de mi mejilla y yo le eché los brazos al cuello, sollozado.

-¡Ya no puedo, Gaara! –Sollocé –Siempre…siempre los ayudo… a us-ustedes con sus… con sus problemas y… y… -no pude continuar.

-Tem, siempre que te queremos ayudar no nos dejas –tercio Kankurou.

-Ayúdanos a cambiar eso –dijo Gaara en mi oído y me aferre mas a el.

-Gaara, Kankurou… sumimase –masculle, separándome de el y secándome las lagrimas –ese hijo de…

-¡Tem-Chan!

-el no merece ni mis lagrimas –dije forzando una sonrisa –soy una idiota por actuar así…

-oye, tu te preocupas demasiado por nosotros y nos escuchas, pero ¿Quién te escucha a ti? –Me dijo Kankurou dándome unas torpes palmaditas en la espalda –Ahora, vístete y vamos a la feria, eso siempre te ha puesto de bueno humor desde que tengo uso de razón…

Por fin, una risa salia de entre mis dientes, mis hermanos se fueron y yo me vestí, me lave la cara con agua fría para quitarme la hinchazón de los ojos y salí de mi habitación.

Salimos ala abarrotada calle e intente poner buena cara, en parte mis hermanos tenían algo de razón, no podía quedarme así por que el ni valía la pena, pero por otro lado no podía explicar por que no tenia deseos de hacer nada, solo llorar mi desgracia.

-Iré con Sakurako –dijo Kankuro, hinchando el pecho –nos vemos.

-Seguro –respondió Gaara.

-¿Sakurako? ¿_**Mi**_Sakurako? –Inquirí, frunciendo el entrecejo -¿Hay algo que me perdí?

-Bueno, una semana sin contacto con el mundo exterior…si creo que te perdiste de mucho –repuso Gaara con una media sonrisa.

-Pero ¿Qué hay entre ellos dos?

-Están saliendo –suspiro –se supone que han estado viéndose desde hace poco mas de dos años.

-¿Y por que no nos dimos cuenta?

-porque… porque… la verdad no lo se –me dijo y sonreí –el punto es que el martes los sorprendí besándose… jeje… ya te imaginaras su cara.

-Pero no los regañaste ¿Cierto?

-¡Gaara-Sensei! –grito Matsuri y llego corriendo de no se sabe donde y abrazo a Gaara.

-Creo que hago un mal trío aquí… -dije al ver que se tomaban de las manos –mejor me voy –añadí, di media vuelta y me aleje a paso rápido de ahí.

Genial, Gaara y Kankurou ya tenían pareja ¿y yo? Mi vida apesta, empecé a correr, no sabia a donde iba, tan solo mis pies me guiaban, hasta que choque con alguien.

-¡Temari! Cuidado, niña –me dijo tomándome por los hombros para que no cayera -¿Estas bien?

-Si, si gracias, Yuki –respondí forzando una sonrisa y viendo a aquel hombre alto de pelo negro y ojos bellos que alguna vez que me robo el sueno.

-¿A dónde ibas? –me pregunto aun sin soltarme.

-A… ningún… lado –tartamudee –solo necesito… irme…

-Oye, oye… no te he visto en semanas… te extraño –murmuro.

-Yuki… lo nuestro ya… no es…

-Vaya, vaya, vaya –escuche una voz, demasiado conocida. –veo que no soy el único con secretos.

-¿Secretos? –dije dándome vuelta

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto Yuki.

-No es nadie –ataje.

-Bueno, ya que No Sabaku Temari no me quiere presentar, me presentare yo solo. Soy Nara Shikamaru, Shinobi del Konohagakure.

-¿A que viniste? –pregunte de mal talante.

-Vine a llevarle la lista de ganadores de los exámenes chunin a Kazekage-Sama –respondió con sinceridad –y… disculparme contigo.

-Pues yo no tengo nada que perdonarte –gruñí y empecé caminar. Nadie me siguió.

Llegue a mi casa en la noche, entre en total silencio y entre a la cocina, prendí la luz y sufrí un susto de muerte.

-¡Dios Santo! ¡Gaara! –exclame al verlo sentado en la mesa.

-Perdona… no era mi intención asustarte…

-Descuida –dije con la mano aun en el pecho -¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde?

-Necesitas hablar con alguien, Temari –me dijo.

Bufe, me quite el abanico de la espalda y me senté enfrente de el

-No creo que logres entenderlo lo que siento, Gaara, cuando fui al Konoha… hubo ciertas…hummm...… cosas –cerré los ojos al que por unos instantes sintiera las caricias de Shikamaru.

-¿A que te refieres con "ciertas cosas"?

-Etto… etto… es algo… amm… complicado –me sonroje.

-Oye, esas igual que cuando me diste la "platica" –dijo Gaara yo me sonroje mas –oh…

-Si, me… acosté con alguien…

-¿Con quien? –inquirió.

-Con alguien –respondí –el punto es que… creo que me enamore de el… y el muy… pen…

-¡Temari! –me advirtió Gaara.

-Bueno, el muy idiota estaba comprometido con… -sentí el nudo en mi garganta –con otra…es por eso que siento usada… -una lagrima se resbalo.

-Me duele verte así…

-¿Y como quieres verme? ¿Feliz? –solté con una amarga carcajada –No lo creo…

-Pero tu también lo dijiste… si el es tan... "tarado" no merece _**ni**_ tus lagrimas ¿Por qué te acongojas?

-¡Yo se que debo pensar en eso! ¡Pero no quita el hecho de que me siento terrible! ¡Desde lo de Yuki yo dije que no iba a dejar que otro hombre me dañara!

-¡Entonces hazlo! –me dijo Gaara dándome un ligero golpe en la frente.

-¡Es que simplemente no puedo! Y mucho menos… -hundí la cara entre las manos –ahora meros que ustedes dos… tu tienes a Matsuri… y… y Sakurako esta con Kankurou y… Dios…

Me puse de pie y fui rápidamente hacia mi cuarto, me puse el camisón y me metí en la capa sin dignarme en apagar la luz, de nuevo me hice bolita y continúe llorando.

Se abrió la puerta de mi cuarto y entro Gaara, no hice ningún esfuerzo en alejarlo; se acostó a mi lado y me paso una mano por los hombros, me recargué en su pecho y sollocé mas fuerte.

-No me dejen sola… por favor –murmure entre sollozos.

-Jamás te vamos a dejar sola, te lo prometo –afirmo Gaara acariciándome las cejas.

Esa noche el se quedo conmigo, hablando de cosas que vivimos cuando éramos niños, me pregunto acerca de Okasan, de todo lo que había sentido hasta que al final me quede dormida.

_**¡Hola de nuevo!**_

_**Jaja me alegra ver que ya tengo 26 REVIEWSSSS. En serio no saben cuanto aprecio eso.**_

_**Bueno termine algo exhausta con este capitulo oigan cuatro paginas… estoy orgullosa de mi misma jeje.**_

_**En el siguiente capitulo: Temari recibe una visita en su cuarto, ¿Quién será esta misteriosa persona? En los próximos capítulos va a ver ShikaTema (si ya acabe un poco con la relación de Temari y sus hermanos pero es que me encantan!!) pero recuerden que en mis historias no todo es miel sobre hojuelas (jaja todavía mas?) **_

_**Bueno mejor dejo de hacer spoilers y me despido con un enorme beso =* **_

_**Los quiero mucho ii dejen reviwess!! Tengo una nueva historia tambien es ShikaTema pero esta desarrollada en la epoca actual ¿la quieren? Bueno espero sus opiniones!**_

_**Mariam-Sensei**_

_**P.D. les recomiendo una serie llamada Boys Over Flowers que es la versión Koreana de el Anime Hana Yori Dango… en serio se enamoraran de Goo Jun Pyo, Yoon Ji Hoo, So Ji Jeong, Song Woo Bin, Geum Jan Di y Chu Ga Eul… en serio esta hermosaaa!! (MEJOR QUE EL ANIME) **_

_**P.D.D jeje otra cosa, necesito alguien que sepa muuuyy bien ingles, por que quiero intentar traducir un fic de esta serie (ya que la quiero subir ii no tiene para español u.u) ya la tengo avanzada pero soy un papa para esto, así que HELPP!!!**_

_**AHORA SI SAYONARA!!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Me desperté sobresaltada con un inmenso dolor en el rostro, genial, me había caído de la cama ¿Dónde rayos estaba Gaara?

Me puse de pie con dificultad (ya que estaba toda enredada en las cobijas) me vestí y salí a la terraza, respire el sofocante aire, me recargué en la barandilla viendo el paisaje. Tocaron a la puerta.

-Adelante –dije dándome la vuelta y regresando al cuarto -¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-Gaara me dio permiso de verte –respondió Shikamaru encogiéndose de hombros –necesito hablar contigo y ahora ya no escaparas.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro? –pregunte con ironía.

-Te recuerdo que tengo un Jutsu de Posesión de Sombras que no dudare en utilizar –me dijo poniendo las manos en posición.

Puse los ojos en blanco y crucé los brazos en el pecho, me mordí la lengua, molesta.

-Bien, creo que recuerdas que Okasan te dijo que…

-Estabas comprometido, si ¿Y que con eso? –interrumpí.

-Escucha. Lo que paso con Ino fue… una estupidez… no se puede decir que soy…bueno con los sentimientos y mas de las mujeres –dijo, caminando de un lado a otro, yo bufe –buen el punto es de que, el padre de Ino nos vio…y…nos comprometieron –volví a bufar –pero hay una cosa que ni tu ni nadie sabe…después de lo de aquella noche…supe lo que de verdad sentía -_**¿Qué demonios quiere decir eso?**_ _No, Temari, no te hagas ilusiones –_empecé… -suspiro –siento algo por ti, No Sabaku Temari, desde que estuviste en mi casa el ultimo mes…sentí esa extraña sensación… y…

Se acerco a mí llevándome hacia una pared, puso los brazos en la pared, aprisionándome, un leve escalofrío me recorrió.

-Cuando…me besaste… y me rogaste que te hiciera mía, me sentí en el cielo –de nuevo el estaba muy cerca –jamás pensé que…te tendría entre mis brazos. Sabia perfectamente que no estabas muy lucida, por así decirlo, pero a mi no me importaba, eras mía…y de nadie mas…

Cuando te fuiste, me sentí…tan vacío, Temari, como no te imaginas. Asuma-Sensei hablo conmigo, me hizo ver lo que sentía por ti, así que mas decidido que nunca hable primero con Ino, y después con su padre y mi padre…casi me asesinan…pero accedieron, me tarde todo este tiempo e convencerlos, pero estoy aquí, Temari, y lo que sentó por ti…es demasiado…fuerte…

Sus palabras estaban a punto de hacer que le echara los brazos al cuello y lo besara, pero tenia que frenar ese impulso y hacerme la imposible, después de todo lo que me había hecho sufrir no me iba a obtener tan fácilmente.

-¿Y como puedo creerte? –inquirí y el se acerco aun mas.

-¿Todavía me crees mentiroso? –Susurro -¿Después de todo lo que he hecho?

Se acerco lentamente a mis labios y me beso con miedo, con delicadeza, no le respondí el beso. Al ver mi reacción, me romo por la cintura y me beso de lleno en la boca.

Esta vez no me resistí a esto, aunque quise conservar la compostura no me pude controlar, le eche los brazos al cuello y le devolví el beso con tal ímpetu que lo tire al suelo.

Se soltó riendo y me puse roja, me aparto un mechón de cabello y me beso la frente (aun por encima de mi banda)

-Se que mi comportamiento no fue el mas maduro…pero creo que te diste cuenta de todo el daño que me causaste –murmure.

-¿Eso significa que estoy perdonado? –me dijo.

-Claro que si…tontito –respondí poniéndome de pie –No te vas a poner a llorar ¿cierto?

Si no soy tú, mira, mira.

-¿Yo? –pregunte tendiéndole una mano para levantarse.

-Si, tu, hable con Gaara, me dijo oque las ultimas dos semanas has estado llorando sin parar.

-Kuso… o tengo que matar…definitivamente –murmure y el me envolvió en sus brazos –bueeenoo… esto ya es oficial, formar o como quieras decirlo ¿o…?

-¿Quieres que lo haga formal? –me pregunto, haciendo una mueca.

-Sipi.

-Bueno, formal es…que tengo que hablar con alguien a cargo de ti… y toda esa parafernalia…

-¡O Dios! ¡No! –repuse con una sonrisa y lo bese -¿te digo algo?

-¿eh?

-Te amo –le dije en el oído.

_**Bueno después de un capitulo largo ahora uno **__**relativamente corto.**_

_**Y después de tanta sufridera ahora si algo feliz.**_

_**Lemmon en el próximo cappii!! (*Aplausos*) bueno esta ligero, no es para que les de un ataque al corazón xD jaja no, no es cierto no seria capaz de darles un infarto ¿o si?**_

_**Bueno aunque como dije esto no es miel sobre hojuelas, MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ (*risa macabrona*) (mas bien cabrona io ¿no?) Y esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba si estaban pensando que esto llegaría a su fin… Noooo mis reyes adoradoss nooo!!!**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos los que dejan reviwes ah y a petición de LadyScorpio-Sensei, ¿conocen de algún anime que se le parezca a Onegai Teacher? Avisseen!!**_

_**Bueno un XoXo enorme!!!**_

_**Sayonara!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Shikamaru me dijo que se iba aquedar en el Suna por dos semanas, y casi le roge a Gaara para que fuera su embajadora, al final accedió y nadie noto que entre "ese del Konoha y su princesa" había algo.

Ya era de tarde, volví a mi habitación penando en Shikamaru, ya que no lo había visto en todo el día.

Prendí la luz y empecé a desvestirme, hasta que un ligero carraspeome sobresalto.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué caso todos en mi vida planean matarme de un infarto? –exclame, cerrando el Kimono.

-Lo siento… -dijo Shikamaru con una risita, me tomo por la cintura y me beso.

Lo bese con mas pasión, con las manos alrededor de su cuello, Shikamaru empezó a decender por mi mejilla hasta llegar a mi cuello, donde mordió ligeramente, masajeando mi nuca.

-Shikamaru… -jadee, intentando detenerlo, pero sin embargo pareció que lo estaba incitando, ya que tomo una de mis piernas y empezó a acariciar mi muslo –espera…no…

-¿Por qué? –me pregunto Shikamaru, también jadeando ligeramente.

-Mis… mis hermanos… -alcance a decir antes de que me volviera a besar, esta vez, deslizo el Yukata por mis hombros quedándome en prendas inferiores –mis hermanos están aquí –añadí cuando empezó a bajar por mi cuello hasta llegar a mis pechos.

-¿Y que? –gruño el acariciando la parte baja de mi espalda –la primera vez estaban mis padres…

Sonreí satisfecha, aunque todavía estaba algo nerviosa, lo empuje hasta mí cama y el sonrío, complacido.

Me senté encima de el y deslice el chaleco fuera, el se apresuró quitarse la camiseta.

-Oye...oye… esta actitud no es popia de ti –repuse después de que sus labios volvieras a buscar los mios.

-¿pues para que crees que guardo energías? –me pregunto.  
Sonreí picadamente y me desabroche el sostén, antes de quitármelo pude percibí que se sonrojo, lo deje caer y sus ojos se desorbitaron un poco.

Su mano reemplazo de inmediato la prenda, mi piel se erizo, sus labios sustituyeron a sus manos, empecé a sentir mi cuerpo reaccionar ante su caricia y un susurro se escapo de entre mis labios.

-¿Tem-Chan? –Me llamo la voz de Kankurou –Oi ¿Dónde estas?

-¡k…s…o!

-Mendokusai…

-en un instante no supe que hacer. Shikamaru casi me aventó para poderse poner de pie, si claro, como el todavía conservaba casi la mitad de la ropa.

Alcance a tomar mi bata de un cajón y escondí la ropa de Shikamaru de una patada debajo de la cama.

-¡esa era mi ropa! –susurro.

-chiton… -lo calle alborotando mi cabello y empujando al casi desnudo Shikamaru al balcón –quédate ahí y… ¡que no te vean los de la calle!

-¿me hablaste? –pregunte, al abrir la puerta y tratando de respirar.

-Ah…si… -respondió el entrando y viéndome algo raro, cruce las manos por mi pecho por si ahí todavía había algún indicio de que me había interrumpido cuando estaba preparándome para una noche candente –etto…

-¿Qué pasa? –lo apure.

-No… mejor les digo mañana…Buenas noches, Onee-San

Puse los ojos en blanco ¡todo para eso! En cuanto cerré la puerta me gire y vi a Shikamaru recargado en la puerta del balcón.

-¿Qué paso?

-Pfff...… -resople –nada, nada, nada…sol otra faceta de la idiotez de Kankurou –dije acercándome de nuevo a el, que, al igual que yo, puso lo ojos en blanco y murmuro un "mendokusai" -¿eso nos arruino el momento?

-Eso jamás…

Empezamos de nuevo, por lo general, soy muy atrabancada a la hora de hacerlo, pero esta vez seguía cada lento movimiento de el, cada lenta perezosa caricia me llevaba un paso mas hacia el delirio.

En toda mi vida sexual activa había sentido mas placer, cuando me penetro yo ya había experimentado dos orgasmos demasiado fuertes.

Al final alcanzamos el clímax, el no se movió y yo no deseaba que fuera así, me beso tiernamente.

-Para ser la primera vez...

-No fue la primera vez… -repuse, cuando el se retiraba de mi y se acostaba a mi lado.

-Bueno, pero la primera, primera, no cuenta mucho ¿O si? Creo que estabas más ebria que mi padre en el día de su boda.

-¡Óyeme! –exclame

-¡Es la verdad! –se excuso y suspire. –Te amo.

Sonreí y me recargué en su pecho, el dio un gran bostezo y me empezó a acariciar el pelo. El se quedo dormido antes que yo, mientras conciliaba el sueno no pude evitar mirarlo fijamente, y me reía de mi misma, Shikamaru había pasado de ser alguien insoportable y terriblemente inmaduro a alguien que me gustaba y rápidamente a alguien a quien odiaba con toda el alama y ahora a ser la persona que, aparte de mis hermanos, mas amaba en este mundo.

Lentamente fui cerrando los ojos, esperando escuchar próximamente los gemidos débiles de Sakurako que se habían hecho más insistentes durante las últimas semanas.

_**Hey yo! Lectores! (jaja es que acabo de ver a WooBin saludando **__**así a mi bebe (*baba*)**_

_**Jaja bueno, el lemon no me quedo bien… u.u jaja esque lo quería hacer erótico, no explicito… y creo que también en eso falle… ¡es que me agote todas las ideas en el fic de **una noche juntos** para el lemmon de esta!**_

_**Bueno, tal vez se pregunten ¿Qué tienen que ver los gemidos de Sakurako? (recordad que ella sale con Kankurou (inner: ahiii amor no se que tiene tu mirarr… que diia a diia me conquista maass y maaasss xP) jeje bueno, ¡lean el siguiente capitulo!**_

_**Jaja no lean esto si no van al corriente del manga de Naruto no quiero hacer spoiler….**_

_**LOS HERMANOS NO SABAKU REGRESAN!!! KAMI-SAMA YO PENSE QUE YA NO IBAN A EXISTIR… AHORA SI SIGO CON LA ESPERANZA DE QUE TEMARI SE ENCUENTRE CON SHIKAMARU**_

_**OIIGAN PERO POR QUE QUIEREN MATARME!!! (ANKO) POR QUE POR QUE? SOLO POR QUE VA DETRÁS DE KABUTO? ESTOY MUY ENOJADA!!**_


	12. Chapter 12

Una ligera caricia en el brazo me despertó, me estire y me di la vuelta.

-¿Por qué me despiertas? –le pregunté con voz pastosa, gracias a la modorra.

- No era mi intención despertarte –respondió Shikamaru –es solo que no pude evitar el tocarte, ya que te vez hermosa durmiendo…con ronquidos, patadas…y creo que uno que otro "sonido del mas allá"… -me dijo y le di un golpe en el hombro –pero con todo eso… -añadió con una risita, acariciándome el cabello –aun te amo.

Lo bese, acariciando su pecho, baje un poco mas, lo acaricie en su intimidad y el mordió un poco mi labio al sentir la caricia, sonreí divertidamente y continúe con las caricias, sintiendo a su miembro reaccionar.

-Eres insaciable ¿verdad? –jadeo al tiempo en que me sentaba encima de el, sintiendo como entraba en mi y de nuevo inicio el vaivén con las caderas, el sudor, el placer, los jadeos, susurros, débiles gemidos en su oído.

Me movía, sin duda alguna, con mas fuerza y rapidez que el, pero a el parecía no interesarle, en cambio parecía disfrutar de lo lindo la visión de mi saltando alegremente sobre su miembro, disfrutando a cada instante. Shikamaru se incorporó, me tomo por la espalda y me beso el cuello, el pecho con la respiración agitada, podía sentir en su pecho el corazón latiendo a toda prisa. Mis gemidos se hicieron mas fuertes, hacia todo lo posible por reprimirlos, me mordisqueo la oreja, entonces con un gruñido vibrante alcanzo el clímax, apreté las piernas un poco al sentir esa sensación de acumulamiento en mi vientre, lista para explotar de placer cuando de repente, un gran ruido se escucho.

-¡Que demonios es esto, Temari!

-¡Baki-Sama! –masculle, saltando de inmediato del regazo de Shikamaru, me cubrí con las sabanas y sentí un inmenso calo, entonces entro otra persona que no podía mejorar la situación -¡Kankurou! Dios…

Shikamaru parecía haber perdido el habla y miraba a Baki y a Kankurou alternadamente, los cuales parecían consternados y furiosos.

-¡Quiero una explicación ahora mismo! –me grito Baki.

-¿Por qué he de darte una explicación? –repuse sosteniendo la sabana en mi pecho.

-¡no me hables así! –Exclamo a su vez -¡Soy tu tutor!

-¿Tut…? ¡Yo no tengo ningún tutor! ¡Soy mayor de edad! –repuse enojada.

-¡Y tu con que derecho tocas a mi hermana! –tercio Kankurou, levantando un puno amenazadoramente contra Shikamaru -¡Contesta!

-No fue su culpa, Kankurou! –Intervine -¡yo fui la culpable!

-¡Esto no se va a quedar así! –gruño mi hermano y se abalanzo sobre Shikamaru.

-BASTA –grite y me puse de escudo.

-¡Tu vienes conmigo Temari! –dijo Baki, tomándome del codo y levantándome de la cama, me aferre a una de las sabanas y me envolví con ella.

-Puedo caminar, gracias –gruñí, zarandeando un brazo para soltarme de Baki.

-¡Kankurou, tampoco he acabado contigo! ¡Y trae a ese carbón!

Estaba segura que iba a explotar de rabia ¿¡Como se atrevía a regañarme por cosas que son completamente normales a esta edad!? Shikamaru me tomo de la mano, gracias a Dios que Kankurou había permitido que se pusiera un pantalón y su camiseta.

Sentí que un ladrillo cayo en mi estomago al que nos dirigiéramos al despacho de Gaara, era muy temprano por lo que casi no había gente extraña que viera esa escena.

-Tu espera aquí –le espeto a Shikamaru –Esto es de familia… y tu no eres de la familia –añadió con desprecio.

Baki no se molesto en tocar, entro de lleno en la habitación y Gaara nos vio con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

-¿Qué demonios significa esto?

-Ahora no se por donde empezar… -dijo Baki, intentando controlarse.

-Mejor habla rápido.

-Escuche cuando Honda Sakurako le dijo a Kankurou que… -hizo una pausa –creo que será mejor que tu lo digas.

-¿Qué paso con Sakurako, Kankurou? –pregunto Gaara

-ella…yo… -bajo la mirada unos segundos y después hablo, cara al piso –La embaraze

.

Al escuchar esto, Gaara abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, debido a la sorpresa y yo me lleve una mano a la boca, aunque tenía una sonrisa.

-Esta familia se esta desbocando –dijo Baki y los tres lo miramos con rencor –Este idiota la embarazo…

-¡Y dije que me iba a hacer cargo del bebe! –Dijo a la defensiva –Estoy completamente feliz de que voy…

-¿Qué no pensaste en protegerte como lo hacías con las demás?

-Hablaremos después de eso Kankurou –atajo Gaara al escuchar el tono acusador de la voz de Baki. -¿Qué pasa con Temari?

-es imposible que no lo hayas notado –dijo Baki mirándome con desprecio.

-Pues yo solo veo que la trajiste aquí desnuda –dijo Gaara conservando la paciencia, y cediéndome su abrigo.

-¿Y sabes por que esta desnuda? –Inquirió Baki -¡Por que el imbecil del Konoha tenia sus manos sobre ella! –exclamo.

-¡No fue su culpa…!

-¡Si yo se que es la culpa de los dos! ¡El por insinuarte y tu por contestarle!

-LO AMO. –exclame, acercándome a Baki.

-ERES UNA PERRA, UNA ZORRA, UNA ZORRA, HAS ESTADO CON CADA MALDITO MUCHACHO EN ESTA ALDEA… -bramo y me tomo por los codos, con demasiada fuerza.

-¡Suéltala ahora! –ordeno Gaara.

-NO MERECEZ SER MIEMBRO DE LA FAMILIA NO SABAKU

-PUES ESO NO LO DECIDES TU –le espete, entonces me tomo por el cabello y con mas fuera.

-NO ME GIRTES.

Kankurou intento hacer que me soltara, pero lo único que consiguió fue que me sujetara con más fuerza.

-¡Puedo…grítate todo lo que quiera! –Masculle -¡Tu…no…eres…mi…padre!

-DESGRACIADA –me volvió a tomar por los hombros -¿QUE NO SOY TU PADRE? TENGO LA TUTORIA DE USTEDES TRES…

-HASTA QUE YO CUMPLIERA LA MAYORIA DE EDAD –replique, enojándome mas.

-NO PERMITIRE QUE ME SIGAS HABLANDO ASI, ARRUINASTE TODO –me aventó y en caí brazos de Gaara.

-¿TODO? –Repetí, viéndolo fijamente -¿QUE ES TODO? ¿CASARME CON UN IMBECIL OBSOLETO AL QUE NO AMO POR EL BIEN DEL SUNAKAGURE? REPITO, TU NO TIENES DERECHO SOBRE NINGUNO DE NOSOTRSO –me acerque a el completamente decidida –Al momento en que cumplí dieciocho tu poder sobre nosotros se acabo ¡ni siquiera eres nuestro Sensei! –Me acomode el pelo y continúe –Si Kankurou embarazo a su novia ES SU PROBLEMA. Si yo quiero estar con SHIKAMARU, TAMBIEN ES MI BENDITO PROBLEMA.

-ERES UNA… -me dio una bofetada tan fuerte (y desprevenidamente) que caí al suelo y golpee mi cara con una de las esquinas del escritorio de Gaara, todo se oscureció.

Abrí los ojos con cierta pesadez, me dolía la mejilla, brazos y la sien derecha, me incorpore de golpe, estaba en mi cuarto, sacudí la cabeza y entro Gaara.

-¿estas bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?

-me duele todo…y me siento estupida –respondí –poniendo tocando la herida que se me había hecho en la ceja.

-¿Por qué estupida?

-por que no calcule el ángulo de la caída –respondí con una sonrisita –etto… Shikamaru… ¿Sigue aquí?

-emmm… tuve que obligarlo a irse por que Kankurou, parecía querer matarlo.

-Kuso… -mascullé.

-Quiero hablar contigo sobre el –me dijo seriamente.

Di un gran suspiro y acomode las almohadas, estaba dispuesta a defender todo lo que sentía por el.

-Creí que el era el que te había engañado –lo voltee a ver, sorprendida –Me lo dijo el, todo lo que paso y lo que sentía por ti. Te juro que si hubiera tenido al Shukaku dentro…lo hubiera despedazado, pero, vi toda la verdad en sus ojos y lo deje verte.

-Lo se…en eso estamos en la misma situación, yo estaba demasiado enojada con el, pero le creí y soy tan…feliz –dije con los músculos de mi cara tensos por querer sonreír y no -¿Hice mal en enamorarme de alguien del Konoha? –inquirí, bajando la cabeza.

Sentí el calido abrazo de mi hermano y me invadió una enorme felicidad, aquello debía augurar algo bueno.

-Para mi hermanita, jamás… si tu eres feliz, todos somos felices y en especial…yo.

_**Ey**__** creo que me tarde algo en subir este capitulo…jeje**_

_**Debería**__** de estar desde el sábado xD**_

_**Sumimase pero es que el original no se me hizo tan genial así que tuve que cambiarlo un poco.**_

_**Bien con este capitulo inicia algo nuevo, pronto empezaran problemas mas serios en el Konoha, mas lemon romántico, Asuma, Kurenai, Ino y los padres de Shikamaru.**_

_**Kwaaaiii no se por que puse a Kankurou de padre pero es que ESTOII LOCA POR ELL (ii por muchos xD) jeje pero seria tierno ¿no? De hecho lo iba a poner de galán, pero ahhh así esta bien ¿no? digo que siente cabeza xD**_

_**Sayonara**_

_**Y nos vemos en la próxima!**_

_**Mariam-Sensei**_


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

Así pues pasaron los meses y Shikamaru y yo no nos veíamos en absoluto, solo que cada viernes nos escribíamos y con eso nos bastaba.

Kankurou se trajo a vivir a Sakurako con el, aunque el muy idiota no se quiso casar, pero bueno el simplemente esta feliz, he visto como le hace mimos y le habla cariñosamente al vientre de Sakurako.

Al parecer, consideraron que el mejor castigo por mis acciones era el de tomar el papel de mujer de la casa, en pocas palabras me vi obligada a limpiar, cocinar, lavar la ropa de los cuatro, etc., etc.

Estaba llegando de hacer las compras, tenía las manos llenas de bolsas cuando llego Matsuri con un pergamino en mano.

-¡Temari-Sensei! ¡Temari-Sensei! ¡Mensaje urgente del Konoha! Creo que es de Shikamaru,

Solté una bolsa y su contendido se esparció por todo el suelo, tome el pergamino y lo abrí, las letras estaban deformadas, parecía haberla escrito rápidamente.

_Temari:_

_Se que tal vez me tomes como un niño, pero, un terrible tragedia ha sucedido.  
Asuma-Sensei fue asesinado, como sabrás esta noticia para mi es simplemente devastadora, y mucho mas para su novia Yuhi Kurenai, quien esta embarazada he aquí que quiero pedirte un favor, dentro de cuatro días tengo una misión, mi equipo y yo le daremos muerte a los malditos que lo asesinaron (miembros de Akatzuki) y no podré cuidar no de ella no de el bebe ¿Crees que podrías venir a ayudarme? No conozco mejor persona que tú, y dado que Kurenai-Sensei no quiere que nadie del Konoha se entere del embarazo, por el momento, creo que es mejor que tú vinieses._

_Te ama…_

_Nara Shikamaru._

No supe como llegue hasta el despacho de Gaara, tan solo sabía que estaba frente a su puerta, toque débilmente.

-Adelante.

-Tengo que ir al Konoha –dije en cuanto entre.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –me pregunto, con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Es algo complicado –le dije, tomando asiento en la silla frente a su escritorio –Veras, seguro que recuerdas a Shikamru, bueno no se cuando asesinaron a Sarutobi Asuma, quien fuese su Sensei, y…

-¿quieres asistir a su funeral? Lo siento pero esta vez no.

-¿Por qué? –le pregunte, sintiéndome molesta.

-Necesito que vayas a una misión de rango S, los tres.

-Pero… no solo iré a su funeral –respingue –Shikamaru me pidió que le ayudara a cuidar de la novia de Asuma-Sama.

-¿Y tu que tienes que ver con ella?

-Yo nada, pero Shikamaru si, y tu sabes perfectamente que el es muy importante par mi. Además Kurenai-San esta esperando un hijo.

-¿De Shikamaru? –dijo Gaara con el rostro de pronto tenso.

-No, de Shikamaru no –le dije de mal talante –es de Asuma-Sama…y…bueno el punto es de que quiero ayudarle…y estar con ellos tres.

-¡Pero no son nada tuyo! –Repuso Gaara –Tem, te estoy pidiendo que hagas algo por el Suna y ¿prefieres al Konoha?

-¡Creo que ya he hecho bastante por el Suna! =le reclame dando un golpe en la mesa –Gaara, se que tu no lo quieres, pero, cada día te pareces mas a nuestro padre.

Salí de la oficina dejando a Gaara con una expresión de total sorpresa.

Llegue hasta mi cuarto y empaque todo rápidamente ¿Qué no me iban a dejar ir a ayudar a la persona que amo? Si, claro, lo que ellos quieran.

Abrí la puerta de un tiron y me tope con Gaara que tenia un puno levantado, como si fuera a tocar a mi puerta.

-Debí de haber supuesto que no te quedarías aquí –me dijo y yo formule una sonrisa rápida –Gomen nasai –me dijo mirando fijamente una de mis sandalias –se que lo amas demasiado y harías lo que fuera por el…pero…siento que te interesan mas ellos… –empezó a hablar tan quedamente que me costo entenderlo –que nosotros.

-Oh…Gaara –le dije con un suspiro y le tome de la mano ya que no le guastaban los abrazos –eso jamás, ustedes y el Suna son mi familia ¿Crees que los olvidaría? Shikamaru es importante para mi y quiero estar con el en un trago amargo –le dije seriamente.

-¿Cómo corrijo en no parecerme al Yondaime Kazekage? –me pregunto mas serio que nunca.

-¡Gaara! ¡Olvídate de eso! ¡Ni en mil años te convertirías en el! –Exclame con una sonrisita -¡Solo se tu! Tan solo se tu y con eso estoy segura que serás el mejor Kazekage de toda la historia.

Gaara me miro por unos instantes y formulo algo parecido a una sonrisa, abrí los ojos al verlo y el se ruborizo ligeramente a lo que ya no pude contener mas la carcajada.

-Bueno ¿te vas?

-¿A dónde? –le pregunte con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¡Puyes al Konoha! ¿A dónde mas, Tem?

-Tienes razón –le conteste con una ancha sonrisa y le apreté la mano ligeramente -¿no quieres venir? Creo que será un buen gesto.

-Pero la misión…

-¡Al cuerno con esa misión! Otros pueden hacerlo…recuerda que nuestro padre jamás quiso relacionarse con potras aldeas, creo que seria mejor que vinieses.

_**\**_

_**EN NUESTRO PRÓXIMO CAPITULO:**_

_-¿Segura que sabes donde vive? –me pregunto Kankurou por __décima vez._

_-¡ya deja de preguntarme eso, Kankurou! –le espete –claro que se donde vive –respondí mirando a mi alrededor, algo perdida._

_-Tu mirada me dice que no –me dijo el en tono burlón –que horror, no sabes donde vive tu propio aman…_

_-WAAAAHHH, CÁLLATE!_

_**Bueno gracias a Dios que no tuve que recurrir esta vez a chucherías para poder escribir este capitulo, jaja, espero que les guste!**_

_**Mata ne!**_

_**Mariam.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**14**

-¿Segura que sabes donde vive? –me pregunto Kankuro por décima vez.

-¡Ya deja de preguntarme eso Kankuro! –le grite –Claro que se donde vive –añadí, mirando a mi alrededor algo perdida.

-Tu mirada me dice que no –me dijo Kankuro en tono burlón –que horror no sabes donde vive tu propio amant…

-¡WAAAHHH! ¡CÁLLATE! –Grité y le puse una mano en la boca, varios nos voltearon a ver –nadie de esta aldea sabe que el y yo somos novios así que hazme un enorme favor y no lo digas tan alto con tu molesta vocezota –le susurre -¿Lo prometes?

-Quítame la mano de la boca –me dijo y yo no la reitre.

-¡Promételo!

-Quítame primero la mano –repitió.

-Promételo primero.

-Niños… -tercio Gaara.

-No respondo –dijo Kankuro y yo fruncí el entrecejo sin entender hasta que sentí algo húmedo y pegajoso en la palma de mi mano.

-¡Ewww! KANKURO ERES UN… -le grité, limpiándome la mano de su saliva en la cara de el –me las vas a pagar… -tome el abanico de mi espalda y ese "niño pequeño" salio corriendo, riéndose a carcajada batiente.

-¡Temari! ¡Kankuro! ¡Gaara!-exclamo una voz y yo me gire aun con el abanico en ristre.

Era Shikamaru, que venia con un sencillo traje negro y aun las lagrimas le brillaban en su rostro -¿Q-que hacen aquí?

-Shikamru –murmure, guardando el abanico y acercándome a el –lo lamento tanto –lo abrasé y el escondió la cabeza en mi cuello –te juro que vine en cuanto recibí tu carta y are lo que sea por ti –me beso el cuello y sentí que sollozaba ligeramente.

-Gracias por venir, Temari –susurro –de verdad gracias.

Se separo de mi y lo tome de la mano, con una pequeña sonrisita, me perdí un instante en sus ojos oscuros, hasta que un ligero carraspeo me sobresalto.

-Sumimase, Kazekage-Sama, Kankuro-San –dijo Shikamaru, percatándose en mis hermanos.

-¡No hay problema! –Repuso Kankuro agitando una mano -¡ouch!...si… lamento tu pérdida… -añadió al sentir el golpe de Gaara.

-Arigato –contesto el, formulando una sonrisita y Gaara asintió –Etto… Kazekage-Sama, llevare a Temari con Kurenai-Sensei…no se si.

-Nosotros la esperamos en el hotel –contesto Gaara.

-No abuses de mi hermanita… -le dijo Kankuro a Shikamaru –ya aguante una… pero otra… -hizo una mueca –mejor esperen a casarse.

-¡Mira quien lo dice! –Intervine con una sonrisa –embarazaste a Sakurako…

-¿Qué tu que? –pregunto Shikamaru.

-Larga historia –dijimos Gaara y yo al unísono.

-Cállense… -mascullo, ruborizado ligeramente.

Alcé los ojos al cielo y mis hermanos se alejaron.

Recorrimos el camino hacia la casa de Kurenai-Sensei en total silencio, de vez en cuando le dirigía miradas furtivas.

Al fin llegamos al departamento de Kurenai-Sensei y Shikamru toco la puerta,

Se abrió de inmediato y apareció una muchacha con un vestido negro, cabello oscuro que le llegaba un poco abajo de los hombros y lo más impactante de ella eran sus ojos, de un rojo intenso.

-Shikamaru, ya hablamos de esto… -dijo antes de que pudiéramos saludarla –no quiero ser tratada como una bebe…

-¡bebe es el que estas esperando! –repuso Shikamaru, entrando en el pequeño apartamento, lo seguí algo confundida –Kurenai-Sensei, tu sabes bien que mi madre perdió un bebe…por estar deprimida, no quiero que pase lo mismo –su rostro se ensombreció.

Kurenai se quedo mirando al suelo, hasta que de pronto se derrumbo, yo me apresure a acercarme a ella, sollozaba incontrolablemente, mordiéndose el puno y con la mano en el vientre.

-No voy a poder lidiar con esto… -logo decir –se supone que yo…que el… estaría aquí…

-Pero…

-Kurenai-Sensei –intervine al detectar que a Shikamaru se le ponían los ojos brillosos -¿Usted esta diciendo que Asuma-Sama no estará aquí para ayudarla? –le prgunte, tomando su barbilla para que me viera a los ojos -¿Qué con que el ya no este fisicamente ya no esta con nosotros, con usted? Claro que no –mas gruesas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas –Con el producto de su amor… con ese simple hecho, Asuma-Sama esta con usted y con todos que lo querían.

Kurenai me miro largamente y me abrazo fuertemente. Nos quedamos si hasta que oscureció y se hizo mas noche.

-Será mejor que te vayas a acostar, Kurenai-Sensei –dijo Shikamaru, percatándose de la hora.

-Primero hay que cenar –intervine –ven ponte de pie, así –la ayude a incorporarse y solté una risita –se me durmieron las piernas ¿a ti no? –tuve el efecto que quería, una pequeña risa se escapo de entre sus dientes –bien ¿Qué deseas cenar?

-Lo que sea… -dijo ella con voz ronca.

-Bien, ve a tu cuarto, te llevare la cena ahí ¿vale?

Me metí en la cocina y empecé a familiarizarme con las cosas, entonces un conocido olor llego hasta mi nariz, sali a la sala, siguiendo el olor y encontré a Shikamaru, con la ventana abierta, fumando.

-¿Qué demonios haces? –lo regañe, tomando el cigarro y lanzándolo hacia la calle.

-Asuma-Sensei lo hacia… -repuso mirando al cielo con cierto temblor en la voz.

-Tú y yo vamos a hablar ahorita ¿de acuerdo?

Me volví a la cocina y le prepare algo sencillo, entre en su cuarto, tras tocar débilmente, y la encontré con su pijama puesto, en el balcón viendo fijamente unas flores.

-¿Kurenai-Sensei? –la llame.

-Desde esta ventana… -tomo aire fuertemente –tenia la maldita costumbre…de entrar por aquí…

-Hace frío…mejor aleje…

-No estoy, enferma, Temari –me dijo con tono duro –deja de actuar como si lo estuviese…

Cerré los ojos y suspire largamente, deje la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche.

-Gomen nasai, Kurenai-Sensei, pero creo que es muy normal que se sienta… insignificante… -ella me miro sin comprender –La muerte de alguien al que se quiere mucho es un trago demasiado amargo y mucho mas sabiendo que uno lo pudo evitar, pero ¿usted cree que a Asuma-Sama le hubiese gustado que se descuidara y a su hijo?

Kurenai miro la luna con las manos en su vientre.

-¿crees que lo vea crecer? –pregunto, girándose hacia mi.

-¿De verdad piensa que lo dejaría pasar?-le respondí alzando una ceja y Kurenai sonrío –pero ya es tarde –me gire para salir de la habitación

-Arigato Gozaimasu, Temari-San –murmuro y sonreí satisfecha.

_**Si yo se que me tarde… jaja pero las ideas no llegaban, por lo que creo que este capitulo esta algo flojo, pero no sabia que hacer para… bueno ya lo sabran en dos capitulos mas pero ¿ustedes que piensen que pueda pasar?**_

_**Bueno los dejo!!**_

_**Y espero reviwes o tomatasos de todos modos los acepto! Je je**_

_**Sayonara!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_15**_

Cerré la puerta tras de mi y me invadió un problema, bueno "problema" no es la palabra para referirme a los besos y caricias desesperadas de Shikamaru.

-Shi…ka…Shik… -murmure entrecortadamente al ver que en unos instantes mi yukata era desabrochado y arrojado en un rincón de la habitación –espera… -los besos siguieron, ahora en mi pecho -¡Shikamaru, basta! –exclame apartándolo con una mano.

Nos miramos a los ojos, yo intentando averiguar por que su ataque sexual frenético.

Entonces sin previo aviso una lagrima silenciosa y frágil se deslizo por su mejilla.

-Déjame acariciarte… -dijo escondiendo su cara en mi hombro y besándolo ligeramente –quiero que seas mía… no quiero perderte…

Entonces comprendí.

Tome su barbilla y lo obligue a mirarme, las lagrimas zurcían su rostro, me acaricio la mejilla y tome su mano.

-Shikamaru… no me voy a ir de tu lado…J-A-M-A-S. –le susurre.

-Pero yo…

-No me importa que te vayas a no se donde…pensemos solo en el presente.

-¿Y si nos quedara poco tiempo? ¿Si mañana acaban nuestros días? ¿Si no pudiera hacerte mas el amor? –Pregunto y le limpie las lagrimas –Temari…te amo demasiado, quiero que lo sepas.

-No me lo digas como si te despidieras –le dije, algo molesta.

-No me despido, Temari –repuso besando cada uno de mis dedos –me has domado, me tienes sujeto a ti, a tus besos, a tu cuerpo, eres la mujer perfecta para mi… estamos hechos el uno para el otro –esta ves fue su turno de limpiar mis lagrimas -¡Que va! Tan solo te amo, mujer problemática.

Nos fundimos en un abrazo que parecía no terminar, cada susurro, cada jadeo cada gemido nos hacia notar lo mucho que nos queríamos.

El tenia razon nuestros cuerpos se juntaban perfectamente, el corazón latiendo a un mismo ritmo, respirando con la misma cadencia. Nada se equiparaba a esto, ni un justu con mi abanico, ni la adrenalina de un combate…el placer se apoderaba de mí como un choque eléctrico.

Bendito éxtasis, bendito placer.

Tras unos minutos, que parecieron eternos, de jadeos, sudor, gemidos, rasguños, besos, penetración llegamos hasta la calumniacion de nuestro amor, sentí la calidez de ese fluido entrando en mi, pero no me molesto, dejo de apoyarse en los brazos y se dejo caer en mi eso tampoco me molestaba, lo quería tener conmigo para siempre.


	16. Chapter 16

_**16**_

Un extraño ruido me despertó, estaba enredada en las sabanas, de nuevo ese ruido extraño, como tenia un pie en el país d e los sueños no sabía muy bien que era…alguien jadeando… parecían arcadas ¿arcadas? ¡Kurenai-Sensei!

Me puse de pie tan rápido que la habitación s convirtió en una mancha borrosa, me dirigí cual rayo al baño en la miad del pasillo y tuve que esquivar la perta que del baño que se abría en ese momento para evitar que se estrellara en mi cara.

-¡Wa…! -exclame y trastabille hasta caer de sentón al suelo.

-¡Temari! ¿Estas bien? –me pregunto Kurenai algo asustada y ligeramente verde.

-uffaz… -resople agarrándome la cabeza y aunque estaba algo mareada, como casi todas las mañanas –si…si… solo que me levante algo rápido –recordé por que lo había hecho y añadí -¿usted esta bien, Kurenai-Sensei?

-Si, si –resopló poniendo la mano en su vientre que ya se empezaba a abultar un poco mas –es solo que intente desayunar algo… y no le gusto –frunció la nariz.

-Bueno, en ese caso, debe de probar con otra cosa, pero jamás lo deje sin comer –repuse poniéndome de pie y entonces mire hacia la ventana, estaba nublado y suspire.

Kutenai pareció entender mi suspiro. Hacia poco más de un mes que Chouji, Ino, Kakashi y Shikamaru habían ido a cobrar venganza. Pero llevaba tres semanas sin tener noticias de ellos, lo cual no me alentaba demasiado.

Por otra parte, me había quedado completamente sola, Gaara y Kankuro se habían ido de vuelta al Suna ya que la fecha en que Sakurako diera a luz se acercaba y Kankuro quería estar ahí (aunque yo estaba cien por ciento segura que se vomitaría o se desmayaría durante el parto) y Gaara tenia mucho trabajo acumulado por lo que me dejaron y con su partida se vino la intriga de los aldeanos ¿Qué hacia una Kunoichi del Suna cuidando de Kurenai-Sensei?

-seguro que llegaran pronto, Temari –la voz de Kurenai me saco dem ensimamiento –no pueden tardar mas.

Sonreí y fui a mi cuarto para bañarme. Estaba peinándome tarareando alegremente cuando un enorme golpe en la puerta me sobresalto, en la cocina se escuche un plato romperse.

Salí, apenas con dos coletas echas, al pasillo algo asustada ante la insistencia de los golpes.

Kurenai abrió la puerta y ahí estaba uno de los Shinobi que siempre estaban en las puertas del Konoha.

-¡Kurenai! ¡Temari-San! –exclamo, jadeando y acomodándose la venda de la nariz.

-¿Qué pasa Kotetsu? –inquirió Kurenai, tocando instintivamente su vientre como protegiéndolo.

-El equipo Asuma… -se me fue algo a no se donde –el Asuma volvió… -Kurenai dejo escapar un gritito e felicidad pero la mirada de el nariz vendadazo me auguraba nada bueno –Shikamaru e Ino están en el hospi…

El ni bien pudo terminar la frase y yo ya había tomado mi abanico (solo por instinto) y estaba corriendo hacia el hospital tan rápido como mis pies me lo permitían.

No se como pude encontrar el edificio, solo se que ya estaba en la recepecion

Y acababa de divisar a Kakashi-San

-¡Oé! ¡Kakashi-San! –lo llame y el levanto la vista de su libro -¿Dónde esta Shikamaru? ¿Qué paso? ¿La misión fue completada?

-Tranquila, Temari, te recuerdo que estas en un hospital –respondió Kakashi, cerrando su único ojo visible, señalando que estaba sonriendo –bien, ahora si, ya que al parecer tienes mucha prisa, tanto para no darte cuenta que uno de tus… ejem…cofpecofchcofos –lo mire algo extrañada y el señalo mi pecho, baje la vista y vi mi pecho, el Obi no estaba muy bien ajustado y provocando que se abriera de enfrente y, en efecto, uno de mis senos se asomaba al igual que un trocito de mi sostén, me sonroje a mas no poder y me cubrí rápidamente.

-Gomen ne –murmure.

-Shikamaru es muy afortunado –dijo Kakashi sonriendo de nuevo.

-¡Nani!... no yo no… -balbucee.

-¡Temari! ¿Qué tan rápido te avisaron? –gire la cabeza y ahí estaba Shikamaru con un pie enyesado y con muletas.

-¡Shikamaru! –exclame y me lancé a su cuello, lo abrase fuertemente -¿Qué paso? –le pregunte observándolo de hito en hito.

-Bueno… -suspiro –lo logramos…

-Nara Shikamaru –dijo una voz severa –usted no ha sido dado d alta por lo que no tiene derecho a salir de su cama –dijo una voz severa y nos giramos, vimos a una enfermera que traía una bandeja de comida.

-yo lo acompaño a este hombre problemático –dije y le di un leve golpe en l espalda…bueno...muy cerca de su trasero.

La enfermera paso a lado de nosotros y un horrendo olor llego hasta mi nariz, era una mezcla de medicina con alcohol y comida. Una nausea ascendió desde mi estomago hacia mi Garganta, me detuve en seco con luna mano el boca.

-¿Temari? –me llamo Shikamaru detendiendose unos pasos mas adelante.

-No… -murmure y de nuevo volvió a aparecer la nausea pero con mas fuerza así que sin preámbulos Salí corriendo hacia un baño de ahí cerca.

Tenia todo mi esfuerzo y concentraron (Casi hasta chakra en mi garganta) en evitar vomitar en medio de uno de lospasillos, dilumbre apidamente la puerta azl con la tipica munequita y entre cual rayo no me moleste en cerrar la puerta del cubiculo y vomite ruidosamente.

-¿Temari-San? –inquirio una suave voz.

Gire la cabeza y me senti morir, Ino estaba parada ahí con un brazo en cabestrillo -¿Estas bien?

-S…espera… -de nuevo senti el malestar en mi estomago y

Me incline de nuevo sobre la taa, jadee y volvi a vomitar -¡maldición! –murmure entre toses.

-¿Segura que…? –inquirio ella.

-si, estoy bien, estoy bien –la ataje, poniendome de pie y bajandole al banio –y me sentire mucho mejor si me enjuago mi boca.

Me acerque al lavabo y me enjuage, me mire fiajemnte en el espejo, estaba palida, pero no tni ningun yono verde ni nada que me indicara que estaba enferma, la nausea se habia ido tan rapido y como habia aparecido.

-Cruioso… -murmure y me fije en ella –veo que no te fue tan bien –hize un enorme esfuerzo en ocultar la satisfacción en mi voz.

-Que va, he mejorado mucho –repuso con una sonrisa –solo que venia cuidando a Shikamaru cai de un arbol.

Tuve que aguantarme la risa, suspire y Sali del banio.

-¿sabes donde esta la habitación de Shikamaru?

-Sigueme –me idjo alegremente y me gui por el mismo pasillo –umm… ¿puedo saber…?

-No –repuse firamente –y tu no me viste asi ¿de acuerdo?

**Yikes…**

**Creo que quedo algo raro…y…amm… etto…vomitativo…jaja no se como decirlo xD bueno espero que les haya gustado y gomen ne por el demasiado corto capitulo de ayer y tambien tan falto de…bueno no fue precisamente el tipo de lemon que escribo ¿o si?**

**Ah por cierto, la historia "This Love is Difficult, Shikamaru" tendran que esperar un poquitín… tengo una buena idea, pero no se como expresarla y no se si les guste jaja bueno nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!**

**Sayonara!**

**Mariam**


	17. Chapter 17

_**--**17**--**_

Días después estaba muy ocupada empacando mis cosas, ya que Shikamaru había vuelto no me iban a necesitar mas ahí.

-Temari, ven aquí, onegai –me llamo Shikamaru.

-Bueno –dijo cuando llegue a la sala –creo que tu ya no tienes que preocuparte de mas, Temari.

-Arigato Gozaimasu, No Sabaku Temari –dijo una muchacha del clan Hyuga, Hinata creo que se llamaba.

-Bueno, yo no hubiera hecho nada de nos ser por Shikamaru –repuse abrazándolo ligeramente, como no queriendo –no se por que pensó que yo pudiese cuidarla mejor que tu o alguien mas –voltee a verlo.

-pues por que tu cuidaste de tu cunada –añadió apresuradamente y en tono bajo.

Los demás soltaron una carcajada y se quedaron platicando alegremente.

-¿quieren cenar? –Inquirió Kurenai –quiero decirle que Temari cocina demasiado bien ¡creo que se debe a…!

-Que tengo tres hermanos menores y antes un padre y soy la única mujer de mi familia –la madre de Sakurako me enseño.

-bien, eso suena agradable –dijo una muchacho que tenia colmillos y dos franjas rojas en las mejillas –Oe, Kurenai-Sensei ¿Akamaru puede entrar? Esta muy solo allá afuera.

-¡nada de eso, Kiba! –Grito ella desde la cocina -¡O Akamaru entra o todos nos salimos del departamento entero!

-¡Kurenai-Sensei! –dijo Kiba haciendo una pequeña rabieta y entrando en la cocina seguido de los otros dos.

Sonreí alegremente y me volví hacia Shikamaru ya que nos habíamos quedado solos en el salón. Deposite un delicado beso en sus labios y me abrasé a el de una manera muy peculiar.

-Nos verán –me dijo y me aparto de mala gana –aunque me gusta que me abrases así…

-eje,… oe, Shikamaru –llamo una voz y me aparte de el de un salto mas grande –ya se que la quieres junto a ti, pero vengan a ayudarnos con la cena.

-Si, yo ayudo –dije rápidamente y fui hacia la cocina de donde Kiba me siguió

El olor a ramen llego hasta mi, de nuevo sentí esa punzada en mi estomago, como de replica, sentí que no llegaría hasta el baño así que tuve que apartar a Shino de un empujón y vomitar en el lavabo.

Sentí como todos se alejaban de mí, pero también qué estaban atentos, sentí a Kurenai rozando mi costado.

-¡Temari! ¿Qué…?

-La comida… -murmure, intentando controlarme, pero me volvieron a dar arcadas y me volví a inclinar.

-¡Kiba llévate esto de aquí! –urgió Kurenai, me senté en el suelo, respirando a grandes bocanadas.

-¿estas bien? –me pregunto Shikamaru, acercándose a mi.

-No lo se… -murmure con toda sinceridad.

Levante la vista y vi que todos tenían los ojos fijos en mi, Kurenai estaba a mi derecha y tenia el entrecejo levemente fruncido.

-¿La comida te causo esto? –Me pregunto ella, tomándome del codo para incorporarme -¿estas enferma o…?

No lo se –repetí, secándome el sudor de la frente –tengo que seguir empacando –murmuré como si nada y teniendo un pretexto para alejarme de todos.

¿Qué demonios me pasaba? Ya eran dos veces que "perdí el control" violentamente y sin aviso previo. Eche unas cuantas prendas mas y me dirigí al baño, estrujándome el cerebro para intentar recordar algo que me cayera mal.

Metí la mano en el estante que Kurenai me había despejado para mis cosas personales, yo había cocinado todo y si hubiese sido la comida, Kurenai también estaría enferma, algo cayo al suelo, todo había empezado unas dos semanas después de que Shikamaru se había ido, claro que en ese tiempo solo eran ligeros mareos.

Me agache a recoger lo que se había caído, fruncí el entrecejo al ver la caja rectangular azul, estaba sellada, nueva, mi mente viajo a toda prisa, la había adquirido justo antes de venirme por que mi periodo me agarraria en el Konoha, pero…ese día jamás llego, nada de cólicos, nada, volé de nuevo a la habitación y busque frenéticamente un calendario en todo ese desastre.

-Temari –me llamo Kurenai.

-¿Qué ocurre? –inquirí, intentando lucir despreocupada, escondi la caja de los tampones en mi espalda.

-Se que tienes algo –me dijo entrando en la habitación –Hinata me dijo que tu chakra…lucia diferente.

-¿Diferente? ¿En que sentido? –pregunte, poniéndome algo nerviosa.

-Me dijo que te veías como envuelta en una sombra **(xD ¡no se de que chakra tiene Shikamaru! Si me dicen, para corregir y que no se vea tan chafa! xD gomen ne!)**

Me sonroje ligeramente y por el bochorno deje caer la caja.

-Temari, eso es casi lo mismo que me dijo a mi, antes de…saber que, estaba embarazada –puso una mano en su vientre y casi sin pensarlo mi mano volvo hacia mi propio vientre.

-No…yo…no… -unas lágrimas inundaron mis ojos.

¿Yo embarazada? ¿Cuándo me había imaginado embarazada? En mi vida lo había hecho, pensaba que los bebes significaban cualquier tipo de manchas asquerosas, llanto, berrinches, pero, esto era diferente, muy diferente.

-esque…no puede ser posible –sollocé, tenia las manos en mi vientre y me había sentado en la cama, ya que mis piernas habían empezado a parecer gelatina. –mis hermanos…van a matarme…

-Pero estas feliz ¿Ne?

-yo…yo…no lo se… -sollocé con mas fuerza –es decir…quiero a este bebe… -mire con ternura mi vientre y tuve unas inmensas ganas de tener en mis brazos a ese bebe en esos instantes –pero el Suna…yo…no me dejaran tener a este bebe…si saben que es de Shikamaru.

-¿pero por que? –me pregunto Kurenai.

-Alguna entupida regla del Suna…no la recuerdo bien…

-¿y que vas a hacer? –pregunto, estrechando mis hombros, parecía estar intentando aclarar mis ideas.

-Lo voy a proteger y si es necesario con mi vida –dije con firmeza- bueno, aunque seria mejor confírmalo ¿no? –le pregunte, poniéndome de pie y observando mi reflejo en el espejo –creo que después, el padre tendrá que saberlo –sonreí con una ternura que jamás había visto en mi rostro, al imaginar mi cuerpo albergando a ese producto del amor entre Shikamaru y yo.


	18. Chapter 18

_**--**Capitulo 18**--**_

Movía el pie frenéticamente ?por que tuve que seguir el consejo de Kurenai de ir al hospital del Konoha?

_Pues por que en el Suna se habrían dado cuenta que el padre del bebe es del Konoha _dijo una vocecita dentro de mi cabeza.

**Pero va a ser lo mismo aquí **le respondí a la vocecita.

_Tal ves piensen que ya estabas embarazada de antes._

**Pero como si las fechas van a coincidir exactamente con mi llegada**

_No necesariamente te vas a preguntar cuando tuviste sexo  
_**Mejor cállate**

**-**pase por favor… Sabaku No Temari-San (**n/a, si ahora rectifico mi error si es Sabaku No, no, No Sabaku. Jeje cuantos nos xD keep reading ^^)** –me llamo una enfermará y cuando me puse de pie sentí que mis piernas se habían convertido de merengue.

Sentía como su fuera caminando por la plancha y que ese consultorio seria el mar lleno de tiburones, pero logre controlarme y conseguí entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de mi, sin embargo, me volví a querer morir al que viera a mi medico. Era Haruno Sakura, pero viéndolo de forma agradable pudo ser peor y ser Hokage-Sama.

`-Konnichiwa, Temari-San –me saludo sin ninguna pizca de sorpresa –Kurenai-Sensei me dijo vendrías a una consulta de máximo secreto hacia el Suna y me encargo personalmente que te revisara –dijo mientras se sentaba y me señalaba la silla frente a su escritorio –bien ¿Qué ocurre?

Respire con dificultad y trague saliva varias veces antes de poder conseguir el suficiente valor.

-yo… -sentía el rubor creciendo en mis mejillas –etto…creo…yo…que…_etomiembaratadza _–las palabras se agolparon en mi boca y las dije rápidamente que ni yo misma me entendí.

-Disculpa, pero no te entendí –me dijo Sakura aunque en su mirada había algo de recelo.

-Dije que…creo…que estoy…emba…ra…zada.

-¡Oh! –Exclamo ella viéndome con sorpresa –ejem…bueno…si embarazo. ¿Sabes cuando fue tu último…amm…periodo? –parecía incomoda de hablar de "eso" conmigo

-escucha, yo se que si estoy embarazada –susurre, con eso de que las paredes hablan –mi ultimo periodo fue diecisiete días antes de venirme, tengo retraso de tres semanas y según yo el feto debe tener mas o menos cuatro semanas.

-Lo mismo que…

-Si, lo mismo que llevo aquí –la ataje –y es por eso que no quiero que nadie se entere…que el padre…vive aquí –de nuevo me puse tan roja como un tomate con insolación -¿Podrías hacerme ese favor?

-Seguro –dijo ella sonriendo y poniéndose una mano en el corazón –Bien, En ese caso, para a la mesa, tengo que escuchar su corazon y lo veremos por medio de un ultrasonido.

Asentí con la cabeza e hice lo que me ordeno. Estaba aliviada, Kurenai me había dicho que la Hokage la hizo subir los pies en los estribos y luego que…bueno, era mejor el ultrasonido.

-Sentirás algo de frío –me dijo Saura después de levantar mi kimono y poniendo una manta en mis piernas –ah y esta algo…gelatinoso –de inmediato sentí lo frío y viscoso que ella me había dicho y cerré los ojos, algo emocionada –bien, primero ahí que tomar los latidos del corazón, es normal que este algo agitado –explico y luego guardo silencio, seguí con los ojos cerrados, aguzando el oído, entonces lo escuche.

Un golpeteo frenético, como un corazón que acababa de correr un maratón, pero también había algo era como dos sonidos, provocando que el sonido no fuera parejo.

-¡Vaya! –Exclamo Sakura –Doble felicitación, Temari-San

-¿Doble? –Repetí, abriendo los ojos -¡Doble! –exclame con una sonrisa.

-Bien, ahora la imagen… -dijo y puso mas gel, tomando otro aparato –te aseguro que primero van a parecer frijolitos a algo de eso –paso la maquina sobre mi vientre y sonrío –Bien di "¡Hola!" A tus pequeños bebes…

Gire la cabeza y vi en el monitor, tal y como lo había dicho Sakura, a mis dos pequeños frijolitos uno enfrente del otro, mis ojos se llenaron del lagrimas de felicidad y sonreí tiernamente, así que eso era lo que Shikamaru y yo habíamos logrado.

-espero que se cumpla el deseo de Shikamaru y pueda tener a su niño y niña a la vez –comento Sakura como quien comenta el tiempo.

-¡¿nani?! –pregunte, quitando loso ojos del monitor –yo no...El…ese vago, cabeza de piña…no…

-Temari-San, lo supe desde la fiesta de Tsunade-Sama –me dijo ella, sentándose a mi lado y tomándome una mano –la forma en que lo veías cuando hablaba con Ino, que te fueras justo después de la fiesta y que se armara un revuelo al que Shikamaru quisiese romper su compromiso con Ino…

-¿tu sabias lo del compromismo? –la interrumpí.

-La mayoria de el Konoha lo sabia, si hubieses visto cuando Shikaku-San e Inoichi-San los descubrieran, no pensaba que nadie fuese capaz de enojarse mas que Tsunade-Sama. –Contesto ella –bueno, regresando a lo del principio.

-Este bien –admití de mala gana –no creo poder ocultar que… -suspire –el padre si es Shikamaru.

Sakura sonrio con satisfacción y luego imprimio algo y se puso a rebuscar en varios archiveros grandes, sacando dos frascos.

-Bien, aquí tienes su primera foto –me paso la foto y yo la vi de nuevo con la sonrisa tierna en mi rostro –y…esta es una dote completa de vitaminas, tu sabes, para que crezca mejor (**con eso de que recetan tanto el acido fólico xD) **y que no te den tan fuertes los ataques de las hormonas, digo me refiero a los cambios de las hormonas, por que por eso del tercer al quinto mes…nadie a tu alrededor te va a soprortar.

-Creeme que mis hermanos si lo haran –dije con una sonrisita. –no creo que varie mucho a como me pongo cada quince dias después de…tu sabes (**que me conste que yo asi me pongo…nyoo odio esos dias)**

Se escucho un golpe en la puerta y de inmediato se abrio sin esperar respuesta alguna, escondi tan rapidamente las pastillas y lo demas que casi me parto un dedo con la mesa.

-Sakura, vamos…prometiste que te desocuparías hoy para… –dijo Kakashi con un tono que jamás le había escuchado en el -¡ah! Temari-San –dijo, aparentando no haber dicho nada de lo anterior, aunque Sakura estaba sonrojada y lo miraba con una mirada completamente asesina –Perdón…no sabia que tenían consulta.

-no se preocupe, Kakashi-San, yo ya me voy –dije con una picara sonrisa al ponerme de pie

-Nos vemos después, Temari-San

Salí de la habitación aun con la ligera sonrisa en el rostro, la cual se ensancho mas, puesto que al fin iba a conocer lo que Shikamaru pensaría de esto, aunque estaba segura, que lo haría feliz.


	19. Chapter 19

Camine alegremente por las calles del konoha sin poder quitar una mano de mi vientre, no podía estar mas feliz, aunque, claro, tenia algunas dudas sobre lo que pasaría en el Suna, según yo, no había ningún caso en que alguien de mi aldea se hubiese casado (por que eso era lo que esperaba) con alguien de otras aldeas, pero como dice, siempre hay una primera vez.

Cuando llegue al portón de la casa de Shikamaru me enfrente con un nuevo miedo: sus padres. No creía estar lo suficientemente perdonada, primero por acostarme con su hijo t después hacer que rompiera con la…digo, con Ino.

No bien había llegado cuando ose abrió la puerta de enfrente con un súbito golpe, apareció Yoshino-San con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Temari? –me pregunto agresivamente.

-Tengo que hablar con Shikamaru –le dije con toda la seriedad que pude y que podía lograr por convivir con Gaara –hay un pequeño…problema que Hokage-Sama quiere que resolvamos.

-¿y tienen que ser ustedes dos? –me volvió a preguntar con recelo.

-Yoshino-San, yo no doy las ordenes…

-Okasan, Temari ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto Shikamaru.

-Necesito hablar contigo –le dije, aun conservando la seriedad –es urgente.

-Vamos a mi cuarto –me dijo, tomándome de la parte baja de mi espalda.

-Demo…

-madre, ya sabes que soy uno de los mejores estrategas ¿verdad? Y si alguien del Suna me solicito es por algo importante ¿cierto?

-Demo…

-Vamos, Temari.

Shikamaru me guío hacia su ya conocida habitación y mientras subíamos mi latido se empezó a acelerar y mi mano se poso en mi vientre.

-¿Qué paso Temari? –me pregunto Shikamaru en cuanto cerro la puerta de su habitación.

-Bueno, tal vez esto sea algo curioso por la em…diferencia de aldeas –Shikamaru frunció el entrecejo y suspire e-esto es mas difícil de lo que pensé…

-Temari, me estas asustando –me dijo Shikamaru, aun mirándome con recelo.

-em…bueno ¿recuerdas que cuando te ibas a ir a cobras venganza que…hicimos el amor? –le dije, caminando de un lado a otro por la habitación.

-Como no lo voy a recordad –me dijo tomándome por la cintura y dándome un ligero beso en el cuello.

-Es por eso que he estado…enferma.

-¿falta de sexo? –me dijo Shikamaru en tono burlón y aun sin separarse de mi –eres mas adicta que Kakashi-Sensei y Sakura. Aunque, eso tiene remedio.

-No, Shikamaru –le dije algo molesta –estoy…estoy…embarazada –dije con una sonrisa.

Shikamaru me miro con incredulidad en el rostro, mi sonrisa se fue difuminando, en sus ojos empezó a notar cierta desconfianza.

-¿segura? –me dijo el –pero…pero yo no…

-Shikamaru… no –le dije mas enojada que antes.

-Temari, me dijeron que yo…que yo no podía tener hijos… -me dijo el con cierta vergüenza.

-¿¡y a ti quien te dijo eso?! –Exclame y saque la foto de mis frijolitos -¡Aquí esta la prueba de que eso es una total mentira!

Shikamaru se sentó en la cama y escondió la cabeza entre las manos, murmurando palabras como "Tsunade-Sama" o, para mi desgracia "Ino". Duro unos instantes así y yo comencé a llorar silenciosamente.

-Shikamaru…te juro por mi vida y la de mis hermanos…que no he estado con alguien mas que tu desde que te conocí –le dije con la voz ligeramente temblorosa.

-¡Temari! –grito Shikamaru sobresaltándome, ante su grito y que se levantara de golpe -¡Claro que te creo!

Me abrazo tan efusivamente que me levanto unos centímetros del suelo.

-Lamento haber dudado de ti –me dijo –es que… es demasiado rápido para mi ¿y sabes que es lo mejor? ¡Que son dos! ¡Y son tuyos!

Mis lágrimas desaparecieron y en su lugar apareció una gran sonrisa y Shikamaru acaricio mi vientre, mientras veía la foto.

-¿Sakura fue la que te reviso? –Yo asentí –bueno, eso no importa, en cualquier día se va a notar que estas embarazada.

Se oyó un ruido como de explosión y por instinto saque mi abanico y Shikamaru un kunai, listos para atacar.

-QUIERO QUE ME EXPLIQUES ESO, SHIKAMARU –bramo el papa de el, detrás de el estaba Yoshino-San y la puerta del cuarto, estaba totalmente destrozada.

-¡Padre, ya habíamos hablado de esto! –le respondió el –el motivo por el que rompí con Ino, fue por ella.

-¿Suna? ¿SUNA? –Grito, esta ves su madre –Shikamaru, no queremos problemas con los Kages.

-Señora, yo creo que aquí no esta viendo algo, soy la hermana mayor del Kazekage y embajadora de Sunakagure…

-Eso a ni, ni me va ni me viene –me dijo de mala manera que estuve a punto de tomarla por el cuello –creo que tu tienes que salir en este momento de la casa.

-Créame que no lo hare –le dije, parándome mas erguida y guardando mi abanico, haciendo que retrocedieran un poco (no se si para esquivar el golpe o por que los intimide) –desde que llegue a esta casa me trato como la mejor anfitriona, pero en cuanto me metí con Shikamaru, me trato con la punta del pie ¿acaso eso es justo? –Yoshino-San y los demás me vieron algo raro –su hijo ya esta lo bastante grandecito como para saber que tiene que hacer.

-Temari-San, Shikamaru tan solo tiene dieciséis años –me dijo Shikaku y se me fue el alma a los pies ¡no me había percatado de todo eso! –no creo que esa sea la edad correcta para tener hijos.

-¿y que acaso la mía lo es? –Dije sin pensar y se percataron de mi error, y yo casi cumplía veinte –me refiero que con este trabajo no nos podemos dar el lujo de casarnos mas grandes.

-Tu mismo me dijiste que te casaste a la edad de Temari, y mi madre era dos años menor que tu, casi mi edad.

Los adultos se quedaron callados, mirándose alternadamente.

-Creo que con eso se acaba la discusión –dije firmemente –no os atreváis a juzgarnos de nuevo, si nos amamos ¿Cuál es el bendito problema?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**jojo, creo qe si me tarde demasiado con este capi**__**tulo, espero y os haya gustado.**_

_**Mata ne!**_

_**Espero reviews, capitulo tres de Papá Shinobi muy próximamente! (solo dejen que mi hermana me preste la laptop xD)**_


	20. Chapter 20 wow!

-¡Bienvenida de nuevo, Tem-Chan! –grito Kankuro, demasiado efusivamente.

-Con eso me dice que Sakurako ya tuvo al bebe ¿ne? –le pregunte a Gaara tapando mi mini vientre con la mochila (digo mini por que había crecido como mínimo tres centímetros pero, tomando en cuenta que siempre fui escultural, se notaba demasiado).

-¡si! ¿Tú crees? –me dijo, ensanchando la sonrisa, en mi vida lo había visto mas emocionado que cuando le dieron a Karasu –y se llama Shikei*

-¿Shikei? –Pregunte, alzando las cejas –que te hizo la pobre niña para llamarse así.

-¡Se lo puso Sakurako! –se excuso el.

-Bien, bien, vámonos ¡tengo hambre! Dije, de nuevo mis amores tenían hambre, hacia menos de tres horas que había comido.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¡yo quiero conocerla! –Dije como niña chiquita –tengo derechos.

-bien, bien, iré por ella –dijo Kankuro y desapreció.

-¿Y ese milagro que te comes todo? y sin decir "es que estoy a dieta" o no se tanta fregadera.

-en Konoha me mataban de hambre –mentí, sin ninguna convicción -¿y cuando nació Shikei?

-hace dos semanas.

-¡justo cuando yo…! –Me calle de golpe –digo, digo, justo cuando Shikamaru regreso.

-¿Y como le fue?

-le costo un pie fracturado –dije con una sonrisa.

-al menos eso y no el cuello –dijo Gaara y en eso llego Kankuro con su bultito de bebe.

-Ou… ¡cochinada hermosa! –exclame, poniéndome de pie, invadida por una súbita emoción.

-Ten cuidado con la cabeza –me dijo entregándome a una especie de Kankuro en versión femenina y claro, bebe.

-no estoy mensa –le dije y la tome con delicadeza –en serio quisiera saber por que se llama Shikei, no es un castigo ¿o si?

-Todo un misterio –dijo Kankuro.

-Creo que yo no los llamaría algo feo –dije más para mí que para los demás.

-Pues ya te quiero ver cuando seas más grande y te conviertas en madre –dijo Gaara y mis mejillas se subieron de tono –nos ponen cada nombrecito.

-pero que si van de acuerdo a nuestra forma de ser –dije yo, intentando controlar el color de mis mejillas.

-Tem, de hecho la cargas como si fuera tu hija –dijo Kankuro y me roje) tal y como lo dijo Naara-no-Temari-Sensei ^^ sumimase!).

-Es mi primera sobrina ¿Qué querías? –le espete, volviéndosela a dar.

-¿aun sigues conservando a Sugi-Chan? –Me dijo Gaara –tú sabes, aparte Kyo (n/a: ¡ya había olvidado a Kyo-Kun! ¿Lo recuerdan?)

-es obvio ¿no? –Le dije –se supone que lo tengo que pasar hasta que yo me embarace ¿Por qué?

-por que va a tener que pasar directamente ami –respondió el –Kankuro se adelanto.

-Baka… -murmuro el aludido.

-Pues que mejor momento que hoy –dije, armándome de valor con una especie de inflamiento de pecho y cambiando a color escarlata.

-¿hoy que? –pregunto Kankuro, sin dejar de mirar y mecer a Shikei.

-que creo que hoy…Sugi-Chan.

-¡no! ¡Temari! –Exclamo Gaara, me encogí instintivamente -¿Estas mintiendo? ¿Ne?

-¿Cómo…? –pregunte ante la extraña felicidad en el rostro de Kankuro y lo amargo en Gaara.

-nos preguntábamos cuando nos dirías algo como eso, ya que nunca usas condón –junte mis cejas –gracias a eso…acabo de salvarme de dos semanas de cambiarle los panales sucios a Shikei.

-¿apostaron acerca de que me embarazara? ¿Y tu como sabias que nunca uso condón? –les pregunte con incredulidad –ya me estaba preparando física y psicológicamente para los regaños de ustedes.

-Soy el Kazekage, creo que la regla de no tener relaciones con otras aldeas queda absuelta –me dijo Gaara, tomándome una mano.

-¿y cuanto tienes?

-seis semanas –Kankuro abrió mucho los ojos –si, la primera noche que pase ahí, me embarace.

-Que haremos contigo, Temari –dijo Gaara, alzando los ojos al cielo.

-Pues Matsuri y tú tampoco se están quedando atrás –dijo Kankuro, desternillándose de risa.

-Temari, por favor, toma a Shikei –dijo Gaara seriamente, yo obedecí al acto y Kankuro frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer, hermanito? –le pregunto el, con cierta sorna, pero de pronto vio un delgado hilo de arena que se dirigía silenciosamente hacia su cuello, abrió los ojos como platos y intento echar a correr, pero sus piernas parecían no despertar -¡No! ¡Gaara, soy tu hermano! ¡Por favor! ¡Tengo una hija! ¡GAARA! ¡NOOOOO!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ay Dios, que final mas…no se raro…pero ¿Qué quieren que haga? ¡me qedo chida! Jejeje

Disculpen la tardanza del proximo capitulo, pero ya estamos en examenes asi que no dispongo de mucho tiempo para escribir y esta historia la escribo en la clase mas aburrida que tengo (etica y valores I, la da un profe qe le decimos Krispin y…!creo que esta retrasado! ¡Nunca nos regaña ni nada!) pero hasta en esta da lata u.u asi que creo que…me tardare algo… T.T

Mata ne!

Esta fue…

Ushi-Chan

No olviden de visitar el blog!

.com


	21. Chapter 21 kawaii!

_****21****_

De algo estoy completamente segura, no puedes ocultar un embarazo (sobre todo cuando tienes cinco meses y tu barriguita parece de nueve), tampoco puedes evitar que la gente hable mal de ti (ya que no me bajaban de zorra).

Lo único que me consuela es que Shikamaru y sus papas llegaron hace dos días, tenemos que arreglar todo para el compromiso, boda y sobretodo: la aldea en la que los bebes nacerían ¿tenían que elegir justamente hoy, veintitrés de marzo, para hacer todo eso? Es muy estresante cumplir veinte años y el mismo día tener que arreglar los problemas de una nación.

-Temari, estas respirando mal, relájate –me dijo Kankuro, yo lo voltee a ver y respire hondamente –ahora si concuerdo con Shikamaru de que eres demasiado problemática.

-vuelves a decirme eso y te juro que te parto la cara –le gruñí, tambaleándome al ponerme de pie, volvió a respirar hondo –lo siento, lo siento, es que todo esto…

-te estresa, ya lo sabemos –tercio Gaara, entrando en la cocina –ahora imagínate tener que dirigir a toda una aldea.

-Imagínate tu, tener que cuidar de tres hermanos, la novia-esposa de uno, una sobrina, un prometido, unos suegros demasiados…grr…y tener que controlar tu presión por que eso le puede afectar a los bebes –termine con un resoplido y me puse a lavar los trastes.

-¿Nos hecho la culpa? –oí que Kankuro dijo.

-Eso creo –le susurro Gaara –mejor guarda silencio y espera a que se le pase.

-mph… ¿Por qué Shikamaru no ha tenido que soportar esto? el y sus "pequeños amiguitos" hicieron…

-¡Se atreven a decir una sola cosa mas y os juro que este abanico entrara por donde no les gusta! –brame, alcanzando el abanico de uno de las esquinas de la cocina.

Kankuro abrió los ojos enormemente y Gaara siguió tan inmutable como siempre, Shikamaru entro cual rayo en la cocina y me quito el abanico.

-Temari, ya habíamos hablado de eso, cálmate.

Tape mi cara con las manos y apreté hasta que ligeras estrellitas aparecieron en mi rostro, estaba realmente cansada.

-Lo siento, ustedes saben que son por las hormonas.

0o0o0o0o0o0

-Entonces la boda será el veinte de septiembre, para que Temari no este en un estado avanzado de su embarazo, esta claro que como no sabemos cuando nacerán los bebes, nacerán aquí. Y ya que Shikamaru es el heredero del clan Nara, Temari vivirá en Konoha, aunque seguirá siendo shinobi de Suna y será solicitada soplo para las misiones muy importantes, conseguiremos permiso de Hokage-Sama para que participe en misiones de Konoha. –Shikaku me dejo algo mareada cuando termino de hablar. En todo eso se había convertido mi vida, mas sin embargo no me molestaba.

Shikamaru me apretó la mano delicadamente y yo sonreí, estaba mirando al futuro con el que pasaría toda mi vida.

-¿Ahora ya sabes por que me case con tu mamá? –le dijo Shikaku a Shikamaru y el se acaricio la nuca, con una risita nerviosa.

-Si, creo que si fuera completamente igual a mí, este matrimonio seria demasiado…

-problemático –dijimos todos al unísono, solté una alegre carcajada y uno de mis bebes se movió, curiosamente el siempre estaba muy activo, el otro casi no, justo como sus padres.

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Jejeje…DE NUEVO NOS VEMOS AQUÍ.**_

_**Ahora si la semana de evaluacion ya se acabo (gracias a Dios) ii SALI MUY BIEN, SOLO REPROBE UNA, PERO A DIFERENCIA DE LA SECUNDARIA MI CALIFICACIÓN MAS ALTA AHORA SI FUE DIEZ Y LA MAS BAJA (sin contar el cinco u.u) FUE SIETE!! Digo no estoy muy orgullosa por qe se que puedo tener mas, pero algo es algo no? AHORA SI LE PUEDO CANTAR A MI HERMANA EN SU CARA "SACO A, SACO A, MUCHAS A" (si es la cancion de AJ para los qe ven The Fary Godparents (los padrinos magicos)**_

_**Bueno, ahora que es un capitulo algo corto…SIGUE EL VERDADERO DRAMA… MUAHAHAHAHAHA.**_

_**No tengo nada mas que decir asi que digo.**_

_**Esta fue…**_

_**Mariam-Sensei . **_


	22. Chapter 22 OMG!

_**Ojo este capitulo y los siguientes, contiene spoilers…si no estas al corriente del manga es mejor que no sigas leyendo…sumimasee… **__**T.T**_

_**--**22**--**_

-_Un derecho y un revés…un derecho y un revés…-_pensé mientras mis manos hacían torpemente una cobija color verde ¿lo que es el aburrimiento verdad?

Mire por la ventana, era un día bastante inusual en el Suna ya que una fuerte tormenta inundaba las calles. Un trueno me sobresalto, con esto de que una no esta acostumbrada a las tormentas de lluvia, digo, por que a las de arena mas que acostumbrada.

-¡les digo que no le mencionen nada! –La voz amortiguada de Gaara llego hasta mi habitación –todo saldrá bien, si se lo dicen lo mas seguro es que se alterara.

Fruncí el entrecejo levemente y pase una mano por mi vientre, en ademán protector, nunca había escuchado a Gaara tan… ¿molesto? ¿Asustado? ¿Estresado?

Un correteo fuera de mi habitación hizo que me levantara y caminara con mis andares de patito.

-¡Kankuro! –exclamo Gaara.

-¡Baki! –dijo Kankuro.

-¿Gaara? –dijo Baki.

-Ya cállense los dos –gruño Gaara.

Abrí la puerta con extrañeza y me tope con una escena que me hubiera dado risa de no ser por la angustia en los ojos de mis hermanos.

-Quiero saber que ocurre y quiero saberlo ahora –ordene, embarazada o no, seguía ejerciendo poder e intimidación.

-Temari, no es nada –se apresuro a decir Gaara y le siguió tapando la boca a Kankuro.

-de acuerdo, mi cumpleaños ya paso, así que no creo que quieran darme un regalo.

-Recibimos una noticia de Konoha –algo se removió en mi interior.

-Baki, no digas ni una sola palabra más –intervino Kankuro, apartando la mano de Gaara de un manotazo al darse cuenta que mi cara había perdido color.

-Konoha…esta bajo ataque…Akatzuki.

Mi garganta se cerro, impidiendo que respirara, las rodillas se me doblaron y tres pares de manos evitaron que cayera hasta el suelo.

Un ataque akatsuki no me auguraba nada bueno, recordé que el jinchuriki del biju vivía ahí, por lo tanto me atomerize mas, Naruto era amigo de Shikamaru.

Sentía que los tres intentaban hacerme aire o algo, pero por mi mente tan solo pasaban imágenes de una encarnizada batalla en la que Shikamaru presentaba varias heridas que sangraban profundamente.

Me fue hundiendo en un oscuro tunel hasta que no fui capaz de presenciar nada a mí alrededor.

Xxxxxxxxx

-¡Baki, mejor callare! Tu por alguna razón siempre haces que termine en el suelo y de pilón desmayada –escuche que Kankuro gruño, era obvio que estaba sobre mi cama.

Lo primero que hice al abrir los ojos fue tocar mi vientre, en un pensar que todo fue una maldita pesadilla, creo que no era así…mi vientre esta tan hinchado como el día anterior.

-Temari ¿Cómo estas? –me pregunto Gaara, poniéndome una mano en el hombro, yo la retire y me incorpore.

-Nada de eso –jadee –quiero saber como esta la situación en Konoha y quiero saber en estos momentos ¡y no intenten mentirme!

Mi rostro estaba completamente tenso, sentía el corazón latiendo con fuerza en mi pecho, trague saliva varias veces y al fin mis hermanos y Baki se sentaron en la orilla de la cama, repito, hubiese sido una escena demasiado cómica al verlos sentarse tan sincronizadamente y sus caras de perrito regañado.

-Temari, no tenemos la informa...Gaara, mejor dile tu –empezó Kankuro, peo se acobardo al ver mi mirada,

-Solo sabemos que el ataque inicio a las siete de la mañana y que Shikamaru se encuentra resguardado en un lugar especial junto a una tal Yamanaka Ino y Shizune, la asistente de Hokage-Sama.

-¿no que no tenían informacion? –dije respirando mas acompasadamente.

-Trae un doctor.

-¡Kazekage-Sama! ¡Konoha necesita refuerzos!

-_Shikamaru esta a salvo, Shikamaru esta a salvo -_ pensé sin parar, acariciando si n cesar mi vientre, respirando profunda y tranquilamente.

-Kankuro, quédate con ella, Baki, ven conmigo.

-Enseguida.

Kankuro se sentó en una silla frente a mí, jugueteó con los pulgares, era evidente que estaba nervioso.

-¿puedo? –pregunto, subiendo la mano por mi vientre, pude ver casi la misma ternura en sus ojos que con Shikei y Sakurako –pensamos en llamar al siguiente Karakuri.

Una risita se escapo de entre mis dientes y puse los ojos en blanco.

-¿ya están pensando en otro?

-No, ya estamos trabajando en otro –hizo de nuevo una de sus sonrisas típicas, altaneras y cínicas –Sakurako me hizo ver que no todos los niños son iguales.

-La misma sangre en una bola rosa muy parecida a ti, cambia tu manera de pensar, al igual que conmigo.

-Es un caso totalmente distinto, no me gusta..ban los niños por Gaara, y a ti por cuidarnos a nosotros.

-Y también por Gaara, no sabes cuento me alegra que ahora…puedo jugar con el y no tendré ningún daño físico.

-Pues tu no por que eres mujer, aun recuerdo cuando intento ahorcarme con su arena.

-Si, y que sacaste a Karasu –empecé a reírme.

-El debió componerla –gruñó -¡me tomo mas de tres semanas arreglaron! ¡lo hizo polvo!

Continúe riendo y el se cruzo de brazos cual niño chiquito, pero creo que mi risa se detuvo rápidamente.

Un agudo dolor recorrió desde la parte superior de mi vientre hasta abajo, tuve que aferrar las sábanas para no gritar.

-¿Qué tienes? –me pregunto Kankuro, algo alarmado.

-No, nada… -jadee, tenia la frente perlada por el sudor, por alguna razón sentía la misma sensación que cuando secuestraron a Gaara –Shikamaru… -murmure -¡Odio mi… "sexto sentido"

-Temari, ya te dijimos que Shikamaru esta bien ¿crees que alguien quiera atacar a n cerebrito y genio? Ah, es lo mismo.

-Eso espero.

-¡Temari! –grito Gaara entrando en mi habitación, mi respiración se corto momentáneamente.

-Algo sucedió en el Konoha –de nuevo mi respiración se corto, aunque Gaara no parecía angustiado. Ey, ¿Cómo puedo confiar de que Gaara parezca angustiado si al el lo pueden estar asesinando y seguiría con la misma cara? –El zorro de las nueve colas destruyo la mitad de Konoha, solo quería que estuvieras informada.

-Bien… -suspire- gracias ¿Naruto esta bien?

-Temari –me interrumpió Baki –el numero de muertos ha aumentado.

-Eso no es necesario de avisar –Kankuro se apresuro a decir.

-Claro que lo tiene, las oficinas del edificio del Hokage fue derrumbado, todos murieron, incluido –suspiró y mi corazón se encogió –Shikamaru esta muerto.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Sin comentarios ante esto, ojo, algunas cosas si son **__**mías… mata ne!**_

_**Espero los golpes virtuales!**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**--**23**--**_

No podía respirar, la cabeza me daba vueltas, no tenia sentido ni razón sobre lo que estaba hacienda en ese lugar.

No sabia si gritar, reír, llorar, destrozarme por completo, tomar un kunai y clavármelo en el corazón y terminar con mi vida en esos instantes.

Supongo que me baje de la cama, ya que Kankuro y Gaara me sostenían, Baki gritaba algo que yo no podía entender.

En medio de toda esa maraña de sombras y voces sin sentido destaco algo.

La parte naja de mi vientre dolió tanto que le encaje las uñas a mis hermanos.

-No…no…Shikamaru…tus hijos –jadee -¡Shikamaru! ¡No me dejes, por favor, tu tienes que estar aquí! ¡Están mintiendo…!

-Temari.

-¡No intentes decirme que me tranquilice, Kankuro…! –solloce, sujetando mi vientre con fuerza, las lagrimas bañaban mi rostro. Jadee al sentir de nuevo el dolor empezando a crecer -¡Te odio tanto, imbecil! –grite y Kankuro me vio sin entender -¡idiota, se supone que íbamos a pasar por esto juntos! -al fin se dio cuenta de que hablaba de mi Shikamaru.

-¿Tienes contracciones? –me pregunto Gaara, con algo de alarma en su voz.

-No lo se… -solloce.

Solo sabia algo, Shikamaru estaba muerto y por consecuente una parte de mi. Termine en el suelo, sollozando sin parar, la habitación se empezó a llenar de gente y me sentí de pronto muy mareada, ya no sabia por que era eso, si el dolor de la muerte de el, o simplemente por que estaba a punto de dar a luz.

-Temari ¿no sientes nada? –Dijo Gaara con la voz tensa -¡donde están esos malditos médicos!

-Gaara…que ocurre –gemí.

-Estas bañada en sangre con el liquido…pero es mas sangre –me dijo y sonreí, genial, me iba a morir…lo bueno de eso es que podría permanecer con Shikamaru por toda la eternidad –no te preocupes, salvaran a los bebes.

¡¿Cómo puedo estar pensando en morirme?! Aun tengo dos vidas indefensas por las que pensar, pero ¿y si no lo lograba? Un nuevo miedo me asalto y me desmaye, vaya sorpresa de verdad.

-Muy bien, necesitamos llevarla a quirófano, a perdido mucha sangre y el ritmo cardiaco no me convence, también podríamos perderla a ella. –decía una voz y abrí los ojos.

-Que…que pasa… -murmure, quitándome la mascarilla de oxigeno ¿tan grave era?

-Tu presión subió, ocasionando que el parto se adelantara –me explico un Ninja medico –te llevaros al quirófano en estos momentos.

-No…no… -volví a murmurar, el dolor me empezó a asaltar de nuevo –la fuente se rompió hace mucho…no…no pueden respirar…

-De hecho solo hace cinco minutos que se termino de romper…pero aun le falta estar mas dilatada –dijo otro Ninja medico /además, Temari-Sama, no sabemos la posición de los fetos y usted…

-Si mi madre pudo dar a luz a Gaara en un estado mas deplorable que el mío –gruñí –es obvio que yo… -me detuve en sexo un dolor mas fuerte que todos los anteriores hizo que la cabeza me diera vueltas y pujara ligeramente.

-La están forzando… ya no hay tiempo –susurraron.

-¡Con un demonio! ¡Solo…sáquenlos! –grite, arqueando la espalda y abriendo un poco las piernas.

-Bien, de acuerdo, traigan todo lo necesario y un equipo de emergencia para abrir en caso de que sea necesario.

Me desmoronaba con cada contracción, que cada vez eran mas seguidas, los demás se movían rápidamente a mí alrededor, no habíamos salido de mi cuarto, por lo que intente relajarme viendo por la amplia ventana pero el cielo seguía tan negro como lo recordaba.

-Nueve centímetros de dilatación (_ay, ay que me duele a mi…OUCH!!)_ esta lista –anuncio uno y el miedo me rodeo completamente –Temari-Sama ¿Gusta que alguno de sus hermanos venga?

-Claro que si –dijo Gaara, abriendo la puerta de la habitación, entrando seguido de Kankuro.

-oh,…rayos…eso me traumara de por vida –dijo Kankuro, señalando entre mis piernas que en ese momento las acomodaba –y Temari si me romperá la mano –añadió, tendiéndome una, en ademán valiente.

-¡Dios…esto duele! –grite y se la tome, Gaara me puso una mano en el hombro.

-Temari-Sama, llego la hora de que se convierta en madre –me dijeron e intente sonreír aunque solo salio una mueca cínica –tienen siete meses y medio, están listos para ponerlos en la incubadora.

Ya no los escuche decir algo mas, solo me dedique a lo que salía en todas las películas y que se veía relativamente fácil, pujar.

Ahora si entiendo por que dicen que no hay dolor más grande que el de parto, me partía por la mitad deseaba mil veces todas las heridas que había ganado en combate. No creía que el dolor fuese normal (pero al no tener experiencia en esto, yo no sabia lo que era normal y lo que no)

-Necesito que puje mas fuerte, Temari-Sama.

-¡Dios no! –grito Kankuro al que obedeciera, ocasionándole mas dolor a su ya muy triturada mano.

-argh…algo va mal…lo se…algo va mal… -jadeé, mi pelo estaba como si me acabara de bañar.

-Nada va mal, Temari-Sama –me calmaron –de hecho ya uno de ellos se esta acercando –tome aire ruidosamente –necesitare cortar.

-¿cortar donde? –pregunto Gaara, por primera vez hacia un ligero gesto de dolor que solo se notaba en sus ojos.

-Tal vez la cabeza no quepa por el canal.

-¡Ah no! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Ni crea que tiene permiso de hacer eso! –gruñí ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

-Listo, cabeza esta saliendo.

No podía creer todo lo que estaba gritando, sentía que la garganta me reclamaba a gritos que le bajara un poco al volumen. Solté a Kankuro y a Gaara, quienes se alejaron de mí de un salto, me enderece cuanto pude y tome aire.

Justo cuando tome aire un llanto fuerte se escucho, alcancé a sonreír mientras se pasaban a mi bebe de mano en mano, estire las mías, esperando que me lo dieran, pero Gaara me hizo para atrás y de nuevo el dolor me asalto.

Por lo menos con este ya sabia que hacer, pero me preocupaba la cara de todos los ninjas médicos.

-Lleva diez minutos sin aire –oí que dijeron.

-¿eso es malo? –le pregunte.

-Necesitas darte prisa con este, Temari –me respondió Kankuro –si un bebe no recibe suficiente oxigeno.

-Oh Dios… -gemí.

Creo que el cielo escucho mis plegarias ya que en menos de cinco minutos sentí que salio, aunque algo andaba mal, no escuchaba ningún llanto.

Casi no me quedaban fuerzas para ver que ocurría, le di un leve golpe a Kankuro para que fuera a ver.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Su corazón late, pero no respira –anunciaron.

No…no… ¿Por qué a mi? ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal? Primero Shikamaru y ahora mi bebe, sigo sin entender que fue lo que hice mal ¿acaso descuidar de mis hermanos? No, nunca lo hice ¿elegir el camino shinobi? Es mas por el bien de mi Aldea ¿dejar que Gaara fuese un asesino despiadado? Kami-Sama sabe muy bien que hice lo posible por corregirle ¿por tener una vida promiscua, basar mi vida en sexo y jamás pensar en sentimientos o amor o algo por el estilo hacia las demás personas que no fuesen mis hermanos? No lo entiendo…

Comencé a llorar silenciosamente y Gaara apretó mi hombro, cerré los ojos deseando que fuera toda una pesadilla, esperara despertar de un momento a otro y descubrir que todo estaba bien que nada había pasado… ¿Por qué esta pesadilla no acaba? ¡Por que demonios no puedo abrir lo ojos y despertar de esto que me atormenta!

-Listo, vías respiratorias despejadas, empieza a respirar…solo ahí que rogar para que no tenga ningún defecto mental.

Abrí los ojos con rapidez y me incorpore de una buena vez, el llanto empezó a surgir y estire las manos, me tendieron al primer bebe, tenia un gorrito rosa, genial, niña, era tan minúscula que cabía en uno solo de mis brazos y su cabecita era solo un poco mas grande que mi puño, pero a pesar de eso, lucia fuerte.

-Es una niña y se parece tanto a ti –dijo Kankuro, todavía robándose las manos, era cierto, tenía un ligero mechón rubio y entre sus pequeños parpados semitraslucidos se podían percibir dos pupilas de un hermoso color jade. –bueno de hecho tienes gemelas, prácticamente iguales… ¿Por qué lloras?

-se parecen a mí…no a Shikamaru –solloce.

-Tem, dame a la bebe, necesita un poco de mas atención –interrumpió mi llorar.

Ahora que ya no tuve que preocuparme por otra cosa que no fuera la muerte de mi Shikamaru, me encogí hacia un lado y llore sin parar, sabia que ese amor era demasiado bueno par ser verdad.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0**_

_**T_T hasta yo quiero llorar…T_T…no se por que pero últimamente ando muy sentimental.**_

_**GOMEN NE POR TARDARME TANTO PERO…DE NUEVO EXÁMENES…grr .-. Ahí no s hacen exámenes cada vez que puedes…es estresante.**_

_**Bueno, esta historia ya casi llega a su fin, el cual tal no escribo xD, estoy trabajando en el regalo de cumpleaños para una amiga que será LeahXJacob lemon y sin contar el concurso del Quijote, por cierto, échenme porras eh!! Concurso contra mi hermana y mi mejor amiga OMG.**_

_**Bueno, si me quieren ver actuar, en el blog, para el especial de Halloween habrá un video del "Muffin Asesino" así que podéis pasar a verlo, es por el grupo de otakus del cual soy vicepresidenta: Nekonezumi…bueno ya se lo saben.**_

_**Y haciéndoles un pequeño diario mío: MAÑANA TENGO QUE PRESENTAR DOS BAILES DE SINALOA MESTIZO FRENTE A TODO EL COBACH #6 ESO DA MIEDO. (Ah si no os sabían estoy en el equipo de danza que próximamente se ira a cuba wiii!! *bailecito raro estilo Sasuke de JAC Productions***_

_**Bueno ya hable demasiado, así que espero reviews y tomatazos por ser tan cruel.**_

_**Esta fue…**_

_**Ushi Marie-Chan!**_


	24. Chapter 24 error en la numerasionxD

_****23****_

_**Mis **__**queridos amigos, esta historia, desgraciadamente (o afortunadamente ya ni se la verdad) esta llegando a su fin, les agradezco de todo corazón que la hayan seguido hasta el final y me hayan dado el apoyo para continuar. Akkiotakugirl**_

Dos semanas después…

Sacudí la cabeza para evitar caerme de la silla por el adormecimiento, estaba hecha un ovillo cerca de la ventana y la incubadora de mis niñas (aun no tenia ningún nombre para ellas), ahí es donde había pasado la mayor parte las ultimas semanas.

Kankuro entro con Shikei en brazos, alcé la vista y sonreí, era imposible no suspirar o hacer alguna señal de enternecimiento al verlo cargarlo, hacerle mismo, o simplemente escucharlo hablar de ella.

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunte.

-Nada, es solo que Shikei quería venir a jugar con sus primas –me dijo, sentándose y poniendo a Shikei en sus rodillas, boca abajo.

-Baka… -masculle entre dientes y tome la tome suspirando –no sabes cuanto me cambia las cosas esto.

-Temari…no continúes con ese tema…

-¿acaso voy a estarlo olvidando por el resto de mis días? -le dije, poniéndome de pie, empezándome a sentir molesta.

-No pero…

-¿pero? ¿Tu que harías si Sakurarko de repente se muriera? –le espete, dándole a la niña.

-Temari, te juro que casi no le has prestado atención a tus hijas, te la pasas todo el día aquí, pero…esa nos es la forma de superar eso.

-Kankuro, ya no la molestes, algún día lo entendera, pero solo se esta dañando a si misma y a sus hijas, en su salud lo hallara –dijo Gaara, entrando en la habitación.

-Solo váyanse. –dije con tono suplicante, tapándome la cara con una mano.

-Temari, cuando Shikamaru se acostó contigo y descubriste que estaba comprometido con Ino te hundiste por…no se cuantas semanas…

Me deje caer en el suelo, con la cara ahora si escondida entre mis os manos y una de mis bebes hizo ademán de llorar por lo que me tuve que levantar de nuevo.

-Shikamaru lleva muerto dos semanas, créeme que no es tan…

-ya no tienes que superar nada, Temari, estoy aquí.

Abrí los ojos tan grandes como pude, aun inclinada sobre la incubadora dem i bebe, Kankuro y Gaara se giraron, exhalaron un grito ahogado y yo seguía sin atreverme a voltear, aquello no podía ser cierto…

-Temari –me llamo con voz segura y me moví cual zombi, lo sentí acercarse cada vez más.

-Shi…Shi… -balbucee, me termine de girar.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ahí estaba el…con su aire aburrido, su coleta con apariencia de pina, sus ojos oscuros me miraban fija y profundamente. Me tape la boca con una mano y con otra lo toque justo en el corazón, estaba latiendo fuerte y rítmicamente, estaba latiendo…

Bum, bum, bum…

Fui recuperando la movilidad normal de mi cuerpo, quite la mano de mi boca y la eleve como si fuera a tocar su rostro. Shikamaru cerro los ojos t comencé a acumular algo de chakra en mi mano.

¡PAZ!

-¡COMO…COMO PUDISTE! ¡ME DEJASTE PARIENDO A TUS HIJAS, CON EL DOLOR DE TU "MUERTE" Y EL DE PENSAR QUE UNO DE TUS BEBES PODÍA MORIR! -le grite después de pegarle un puñetazo en el pómulo, mi mano dolió tanto pero no me importo, lo tome por el cuello del chaleco y casi lo derribe le las muletas al zarandearlo –EXPLÍCAME POR QUE LO HICISTE…DIME AHORA SABANDIJA DESGRACIADA…

Gaara me tomo por los brazos y ahora intente darle patadas, Shikamaru retrocedió hasta dar de espaldas contra la pared.

-Temari yo no fui el que dijo que había muerto…

-¡pruébamelo! ¡Pruébamelo tu hijo de la…!

-Cuando se derrumbo el edificio acabábamos de salir, pero Pain nos encontró, asesino a Shizune y en la pelea me volví a quebrar la pierna –yo bufe, desistiendo en asesinarlo a golpes, tal vez si pudiera conseguir mi abanico rápidamente y sin que el lo alcanzarse a notar –Sakura no me dejaba salir, fue hasta hace tres días cuando me dijeron que habías dado a luz y que también te habían dicho que yo estaba muerto.

-¡y te juro que yo te asesinare! –Le grité -¡suéltame! Kankuro, trae ahora mi abanico ¡te juro que te lo meteré por donde jamás te da el sol! –me quite las lagrimas que ya caían por mis mejillas.

Shikamaru me abrazo, aprisionando mis manos, hice un esfuerzo en soltarme ¿Cómo podía atenerse a tocarme después de hacerme sufrir como nunca?

Sin embargo hubo algo en sus brazos musculosos que deje de golpearlo y solamente llore, empapando su camiseta, acaricio torpemente mi cabello.

-Te juro que yo no quería, pero ese ataque fue lo suficientemente confuso… -no pudo terminar la frase, lo bese como si llevara mil años que no lo hacia.

Un llanto me hizo separarme, Shikamaru me miro a mí y después a Shikei, que no era la originadora del ruido.

-gemelas –anuncie y le tome una mano guiándolo hacia las incubadoras –son iguales a mi…aunque una duerme demasiado…

-pero…no...Están muy débiles, no las saques.

-Son fuertes, como nosotros –dije.

Shikamaru acaricio la mejilla de la bebe que lloraba, quien se calmo un poco.

-Son mi salvación.

-Y pensar que solo nacieron por una tontería.

-No me importa…son nuestras y fueron creadas con todo el amor posible.

Shikamaru me tomo por la cintura y me acerco hacia el, besando mi frente.

No podía creer todo lo que mi aburrida vida había cambiado con ese viaje a Konoha, ahora si cambio mi idea Gaara tiene que recibir algo muy especial por enviarme ahí, donde todo cambiara itsumo (por siempre)

_**¿**__**Fin?**_

_**No se crean si es el casi final, solo falta el epilogo y una pequeña sorpresita para vosotros…**_

_**Oh…voy a llorar, yo que quería juntar los cien reviews… mendokusai… pero de todos modos DOMO ARIGATO GOZAIMASU.**_

_**ESTA FUE…AKKIOTAKUGIRL.**_


	25. Epilogo

_**. Epilogo =D**_

-Chikara (fuerza, niña que pensaban que estaba muerta) por Kami estate quiera –le dije a mi hija, sentándola sobre la cama en uno de mis intentos de peinarla –no hagas a mami esforzarse mucho por que eso puede dañar a tu hermanito.

Una personita paso corriendo a la altura de mis rodillas y se subió a la cama.

-Shikamaru no se la verdad por que tenemos que ir a la boda de Sakura y Kakashi –le dije, tomando a Karura (Nombre de la esposa del tercer Kazekage, primera bebe) y también revisándola que estuviese presentable –por mi me podría quedar en la cama todo el día.

Me enderecé, poniendo la mano en mi espalda, sentía una ligera presión en la parte baja de mi vientre, por lo que me hizo hacer una mueca.

-Vamos son los últimos que se casan de mi generación.

-pues creo que te referirás a Sakura por que Kakashi no es de tu generación, no estas tan viejo –bromee.

-Entonces es de la tuya –me dijo en el oído, dándome una nalgada, Chikara y Karura se rieron ante mi cara.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Mejor ve tu a felicitarlos –le dije a Shikamaru, dejándome caer en una silla, mis pies me mataban –vamos niñas, vayan con su padre.

Suspire y pase una mano por mi vientre, Azuma se removió, gracias a Kami que Shikamaru me quiso dar algo de tiempo antes de volver a abrir la fabrica de bebes, aunque claro que jamás dejamos de tener sexo, gracias a Kami, por que ese hombre tiene algo que parece que me esta drogando con su semen…o con algo.

-¡Temari-San! –grito una voz y alcé la cabeza, era Sakura que venia tomada de la mano de Kakashi, el cual se veía algo raro con un smoking y su peculiar mascara y banda -¡que kawai te vez!

-De hecho me siento toda una…ballena –suspire.

-Bueno, pero no eres la única embarazada, Hinata también lo esta –repuso Sakura –y las dos se ven igual de hermosas.

-vivan las mujeres –dije con una sonrisa y me puse de pie –lo bueno que ya es el ultimo, Shikamaru quería una niña y un niño y ya este es el niño.

-¿Quién dijo que era el ultimo? –pregunto Shikamaru a mis espaldas.

-¿Mami y papi volverán a pelear? –le dijo Chikara a Karura, Dios…estas niñas…

-¿Pelear, Kara-Chan? –le pregunto Kakashi con mucho interés.

-Si, mami y papi _peleadon_ _muzho antez_ de que mi hermanito _llegada _a la _panzhitha _de mami –le contesto Karura con toda sinceridad.

Sentí de pronto un inmenso calor en mis mejillas, Shikamaru miro con asombro a sus hijas y era evidente que los ahora esposos estaban aguantándose la risa.

-Oh y _pareze _que a mi 'ami le duele por que grita _muzho y…_ -añadió Chikara con una sonrisita y tuve que taparle la boca con una mano.

Kakashi soltó una carcajada profunda y yo baje la cabeza, después de soltar a Chikara, Shikamaru me tomo por la cintura, murmurando un mendokusai.

-vamos, no se avergüencen, el Clan Nara debe de tener demasiados herederos –dijo Sakura, abrazándose de su ahora esposo.

-Aparte ¿que es la vida sin sexo? –comento Kakashi, posando la mano en el trasero de Sakura que dio un brinco.

-Mejor espérense a la luna de miel –comento, poniendo una mano en mi vientre, se sentía algo extraño –aunque bueno, si son todos los del Konoha como Shikamaru…mas te vale que te prepares Sakura…

-Eh…mejor vamos a sentarnos…te deben de estar matando los pies –añadió Shikamaru, enrojeciendo hasta las orejas y solté una risita y comencé a caminar con mis andares bamboleantes.

-Maldita sea… -masculle, pasando una mano por mi vientre, Azuma se removía como loco –Azuma, por Dios, que te pasa…

-¿Qué tienes? –me pregunto Shikamaru con cierto alargamiento. Azuma no había sido un embaraza precisamente fácil, al los dos meses me mandaron de misión y yo no sabia que estaba embarazada, así que hice lo de siempre y ¡sopas! Que me caigo de un árbol.

-Oh…no, no…no, no… -dije, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo lo mismo que cuando nacieron Chikara y Karura –Shikamaru…tu hijo…

-¿Qué? –dijo con un tono de voz algo estridente por el miedo o sorpresa.

-¡TU SOLO TRAE A SAKURA TU HIJO VA A NACER EN ESTOS MALDITOS INSTANTES! –brame y todas las personas me voltearon a ver, genial, tenia que arruinar una boda que no era mira.

-Vamos Azuma… -gemí, intentando recuperar el aliento –mami se esta cansando…

-y papi también… -lloro Shikamaru, pero bueno, todo mundo sabe que es un quejita y es su culpa por querer estar a mi lado, no por algo mis hermanos lo advirtieron.

.

.

.

-Muy bien… -dijo Sakura varios minutos después cuando al fin Azuma nació –Etto…Temari-San, Shikamaru… ¿están seguros de que era hombre?

-Si ¿Por qué? –le dijo Shikamaru y yo me incorpore, aquello no podía ser posible.

-Creo que tienen otra niña –dijo Sakura con una risita y poniéndome a la impostora en el pecho.

Yo hice como que no escuchaba y acaricie el pelo moreno de ella/el, bostezo y empezó a cerrar sus ojitos azul verde, era igual que Shikamaru, al menos.

-…bueno, pero estoy seguro de que el próximo si será el hombre –dijo Shikamaru sin dejar de sonreír.

-¡Mira, mi amor, si vas a querer tu otro hijo…TU LO VAS A PARIR POR QUE HAY ME AVISAS CUANDO SEPAS CUANTO DUELE CUANDO PASAS UN MELÓN POR EL AGUJERO DEL TAMAÑO DE UN LIMÓN –le grite, sobresaltando a todos y haciendo que Azuma rompiera a llorar.

-Temari-San, mejor dame a la bebe –dijo Sakura, intentando no reírse.

Repito, esta vida no tiene nada de interesante; primero, me salen con que Shikamaru estaba muerto, después de que Chikara iba a tener problemas mentales y ahora con que iba a tener hombre y salio niña. No se que haríamos con esta mendokusai vida.

端

_**Quiero llorar TT__TT jaj…al fin he terminado esta historia!!! Y ahora si a dedicarme a mis otros proyectos wiiii *dance dance* jeje lo quiero demasiado!!!!!**_

_**Esta fue y seguirá siendo**_

_**Akkiotakugirl-sensei!**_


	26. Extra

_Nota de Sabaku No Temari (ahora Nara Temari) _

_ ¡Hola queridos lectores! Me alegra que os hayáis interesado en mi larga historia y algo tragica, ¿ no creen? Ah y para los que esten interesados en lo que paso después.…_

_ Kankuro se caso con Sakurako y tuvieron aparte de Shikei, a Karakuri y Gaara, ellos fueron mellizos, siendo Karakuri la mujer, obviamente._

_ Gaara tuvo una relación de mas de dos anios con Matsuri hasta que un dia ella le dijo que si quería casarse con ella, actualmente tienen una hija llamada Temari, lo cual fue un gran honor para mi (aunque estoy segura de que lo hizo solo por que le gane el nombre de nuestra madre, Karura)_

_ Shikamaru y yo seguimos viviendo en la residencia Nara y, aunque no lo crean, tenemos cinco hijos de tres embarazos, después de Azuma nacieron Saikyo y Shikari, mis pequeños gemelos hombres, creo que al fin Kami-Sama escucho mis ruegos._

_ Realmente amo mi vida y espero que estén satisfechos con el resultado de esta _

_生命共通の事の外の何も_

_Suya por siempre…_

_Nara Temari_


End file.
